Silver Moon
by Sable Scribe
Summary: Kagome is the youngest twin in the Tsukino house hold, on a morning like anyother her life changes. Finding a garnet eyed cat, has turned Kagome's life topsy turvy, as Sailor Moon she now has to find a princess, find a gem, and still keep her grades up!
1. Rising Moon

I don't own anything.

Beta: RomanticPrincess, Bloodcherry

Thank you both!

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she rolled in her bed, it was so comfortable but she was also in charge of cleaning the class room this morning even if she didn't want to do it. Sighing she looked at her older sister, they were exactly 10 minutes apart something Usagi NEVER let her forget that she was older. But Kagome never let Usagi forget that SHE was smarter.

Chuckling at the thought, Kagome slipped out of her pajamas before pulling on her school uniform. It wasn't as bad as some. A simple blue skirt with a white top and with a red bow set dead center of the chest.

"Mama, what's for breakfast?" Kagome asked as she skipped down the stairs, ruffling Souta's and Shingo's hair. "Hey boys, what are you two doing up this early?" Kagome asked, settling in the chair besides Souta.

Both brown haired boys smiled, "Pranking on Usagi." Shingo replied cheekily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Souta sighed; he didn't want to play a prank "I have soccer practice this morning."

"Do you want to walk with me to school then?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, you gonna come Shingo?" Souta asked.

"Why not…" Shingo nodded.

"Then let's go before Usagi kills us all falling down the stairs." Kagome replied cheerfully, "Oh, Mama, Do you want me to take Usa's lunch? That way she won't eat in class."

"Hmm, that would be preferable; I do get tired of Haruna calling." Ikuko remarked.

"Ha-ha, Kay. Come on boys!" Kagome waved grabbing her messenger bag and the lunches before opening the door for her brothers and following them to school.

Kagome and the two boys chatted until they reached the elementary school. Both boys were on the soccer team, but Shingo was two years older than Souta who was eight.

"You guys have fun kay? And remember to drink water." Kagome stared the two of them down.

"Hai!" The two chorused, before taking off to the soccer field with their friends.

Kagome chuckled before continuing, it wasn't that she didn't trust her little brothers. But recently there had been a number of attacks on people, only Sailor Venus had managed to capture and stop the villains. What an exciting life that must be? That and their school was only a few blocks away from hers, even if it was out of the way a bit.

Kagome sighed as she continued before making a quick stop, there was an odd sound coming from the alley nearby. A number of young boys probably from 5 to 7 were surrounding a small black cat.

"HEY! Stop that!" Kagome yelled running at them. She frowned; there was a large bandage across the poor things head.

Sighing she picked up the small cat, gently rubbing her under the chin. After getting a good purr out of the cat she pulled it off. Beneath the bandage was a furless mark, which was a bright golden crescent moon. Stroking the spot lightly, Kagome frowned, it was a bit like Déjà vu but she was uncertain of what she was supposed to remember.

"Well, be a good kitty ne?" Kagome smiled, before putting the small cat back on the side street. Before walking away glancing back once more she sighed, the tension seemed to grow, and the black cat was nowhere to be seen.

Shuddering slightly she hurried to her class room, she really hated being in charge of the class.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" Kagome cried, she wasn't sure what the red head was doing here this early. Kagome and her twin Usagi had been friends with Naru since childhood.

"Ah, Kagome. I traded off with Izumi; I had something I needed to do next Friday!" Naru laughed.

Kagome laughed softly, "I see, I was wondering what was going on, I thought I had duty with Umino."

"You did, but the second position kept getting traded off." Naru snickered.

"Oh, I see how it is no one wanted to work with me." She pouted.

Naru shook her head, "Don't say that Gome." Naru hugged her friend.

While Kagome just sighed, "How long do you think it'll take Usagi to get in today?"

"I don't know, I don't know how the two of you are twins!" Naru laughed.

"Hmm, Usagi doesn't look like anyone in our family, but then again neither do I! Mama has blue hair, and papa is a brunette, but we all have blue eyes." Kagome laughed, completely unaware of a garnet eyed cat with a crescent moon upon its brow eyeing her.

With both girls working together it only took them twenty minutes to finish their chores, afterwards they simply sat waiting. It didn't take long for the class to begin to fill; Kagome on the other hand began to do a mental count down.

"USAGI!" Their teacher Haruna screamed out.

Kagome sighed, as Usagi rushed in to sit in the desk next to her.

"Kagome, gimme my lunch." Usagi whispered.

"No way, you got here late you can wait until lunch period." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"What are you up to Usagi, why can't you be more like Kagome?" Haruna scowled. "Or Gurio? Both of them did very well!"

"What! Kagome isn't Math your worst subject?" Usagi pouted as the 30 percent was shoved in her face.

"Yes it is, but I STUDIED for it. Unlike some people who happened to be playing the new Sailor V game with Motoki without telling me." Kagome snorted, looking over her own paper. 92 wasn't too bad.

Usagi groaned, while Naru sighed, not fair!

Gurio grinned "I thought it was a breeze!"

"Ohh, buzz off Gurio!" Naru frowned.

Kagome sighed as, once again, chaos irrupted around her, arguments thrown back and forth before Haruna managed to once again calm the class and get them to behave. Several hours later during lunch period Kagome would get to enjoy the gossip just like always.

"Izumi, you ditched me!" Kagome teased, poking her friend in the cheek.

Izumi laughed, "Did you hear the news about Sailor Venus?"

"No, but I was nervous about letting the brats go to school by themselves, a lot of the robberies and stuff have been near their school. So I walked them, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"She nabbed them this time, Kagome!" Gurio popped out of some nearby bushes.

Kagome, Izumi, Naru and Usagi stared at the boy, he was such a stalker!

Izumi sighed, "I love jewelry and stuff! I wish I could see the robber's loot!"

Kagome giggled.

"Naru, doesn't your mom own a huge Jewelry store?" Usagi asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah! And we're having a huge sale you guys should come!" Naru replied, an excited expression on her face.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

Both Usagi and Izumi looked at each other before a large smile ran across their faces "YEAH!"

Naru and Kagome giggled.

"Let's go then!" Naru replied, as she began to walk toward the store, for whatever reason Ms. Haruna had given them the rest of the day off.

"Wow, Naru your mom is packing'em in." Kagome stated wide eyed at the mass of wiggling woman outside.

Naru nodded, just as surprised as her friends.

Usagi and Izumi just squealed in delight at the chance to get up close and personal with the jewelry.

Naru's mother waved happily, "Naru, Izumi, Kagome you get a special discounts!"

Kagome sighed, "I think I'll pass." Something felt a bit off about all this.

Usagi pouted, "Aw! I want one."

"Would you even keep up with a piece as nice as these?" Kagome asked, in disbelief.

Usagi sniffled, before crumbling up her test paper "Daddy won't buy me anything with a grade like this!" Completely ignoring her twin she tossed the paper behind her. "I'm going home!"

"Usagi!" Kagome cried trying to stop her twin.

"Try a waste bin next time! Right in the face, cow tails." A smooth deep voice replied.

"Pigtails! Their pigtails, stupid!" Usagi shouted, angry.

"A 30, huh?" He replied, "Who's calling who stupid?" The taller man asked, before throwing the paper in Usagi's face to walk away.

Usagi growled, before stomping away.

Kagome sighed, as she watched, her sister was so compulsive. Looking at the man Usagi hit, Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up, he was extremely handsome. Tall, a lean body, deep blue eyes darker than hers, high cheek bones and thick black hair, she vaguely wondered why the man was wearing such a expensive suit. Kagome epped, when the man looked at her before she followed her sister home, extremely embarrassed for being caught staring.

Kagome sighed, for the next hour she had to hunt down her older sister. When she finally found the girl, playing arcade games she was absolutely furious. "Hey Motoki, I'm here to drag the slacker home."

Motoki nodded, a slightly scared expression on his face. Kagome was so scary sometimes.

Grabbing Usagi's ear she promptly dragged her home, neither girl noticed a black cat with a golden crescent moon on its brow following them happily.

"Girls! You're home! How are your grades?" Ikuko asked. "Gurio told me he got a 95!"

"I got a 92, Mama. I'm going upstairs I have something to study for." Kagome waved ignoring Usagi's plight.

For the next two hours Kagome worked on her homework, before finally dozing off on her desk. Kagome yawned, what an awkward feel. Blinking she found herself face to face with the cat from earlier that morning, "Kitty?"

"Oh no, I'm the neighbor's dog!" The red eyed cat replied sarcastically, "Of course a cat."

Kagome continued blinking, before quickly pinching herself it had to be a dream cat's just didn't talk!

The cat sighed, looking slightly annoyed. "I've been looking for you Kagome. With that bandage on I couldn't talk or investigate or do anything. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to find you. I am Luna by the way."

"This is a dream it, has to be a dream." Kagome closed her eyes and slapped her skin when it stung sharply, Kagome opened her eyes. "So it's not a dream."

"I am certainly not a dream! And this is yours." Luna did a back flip upon the foot of Kagome's bed. Suddenly an item landed on the bed, it seemed to be a bit heavy.

Kagome sighed, she didn't really know what was going on but she might as well see right? The item on the bed was interesting, its main part created a perfect circle with four smaller spheres at the four points; each sphere was a different color yellow, blue, green and red. It was a white in color, the bottom was metal and copied the crescent moon on Luna's forehead, but it was soft silver instead of Luna's vibrant yellow gold. At its dead center was a star, the small spheres two on each side echoed the sphere on the outside of the broach and was cradled by the crescent.

"So... what is this Luna?" Kagome asked, fingers running over the smooth metal.

Luna sighed, "You know the strange activities that have been happening recently? The strange unsolved crimes?"

Kagome nodded, her previous concern upping itself.

"You are a chosen warrior, you must fight it is your destiny. You must defeat the enemy and then we shall find our queen." Luna replied, watching as the dark haired girl continued to gently almost lovingly caress the transformation item. "Attach it to your uniform."

Kagome looked up surprised, before nodding when it finally rested between her breasts it began to glow a soft, soft light. Kagome looked at Luna with a question in her eyes.

"Shout 'Moon'" Luna answered easily.

Kagome sighed, standing she did as asked, "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Kagome gasped as she was incased in white light, blue ribbons seemed to wrap around her body before disappearing to reveal a white bathing suit type thing. It was followed closely by a soft silver collar and skirt, the ribbons continued to make a small ice blue bow across both her chest and just above her butt, the broach was magically in the center of the bow across her chest. White glove ran up her arms, stopping just after her elbow, while thin stiletto heels appeared on her feet, they were in the same silver at her skirt. Her hair seemed to magically grow to her knees unlike its previous waist length, it was in thick waves, while small white barrettes appeared across her bangs. Small silver crescent moon studs, appeared at her ears before a silver tiara appeared across her brows at its center was an ice blue gem, the blue reminded her a bit of a supposed "blue" moon. As the light faded Kagome found herself breathing deeply (she wasn't terribly sure she breathed through that), what just happened?

"Luna? What the heck?" Kagome was utterly shocked at the change, and was secretly glad she had shaved the night before.

"You are Sailor Moon; it is your destiny to safe guard this planet and find the Princess."

"Luna, that's fine, but when I transformed, I saw something was happening to Naru, I have to go!" Kagome cried disturbed by the image she'd seen. Shuddering at the thought she pushed open her bedroom window before jumping down, what if she didn't get there in time?

Luna smiled briefly before following; it would take the two of them to get to Naru's home. She and her mother lived just above the jewelry shop their family owned.

Kagome huffed lightly, before making a running leap toward the door. "Get your nasty skanky hands off of her!"

"And whooo are you?" The youma asked, in a deep rumbling crackling voice.

"The Champion of Justice and the Defender against Evil, Sailor Moon!" Kagome stated, moving into a combative stance.

"I've never heard of such stupidity, AWAKEN SLAVES, and prepare to die!" The Youma cackled again, woman who'd bought jewelry earlier that day began to attack.

Kagome found herself dodging left and right, hitting pressure points as she went. But for every one she put down two more seemed to take her place. Kagome cried out, as one of the woman with a broken glass bottle managed to get close enough to cut across her face.

"Luna, what can I do? I can't hurt these women?" Kagome asked, jumping back away from them.

"Use your tiara, Sailor Moon." Luna replied, dodging clamoring women just as much as Kagome.

Kagome eyes went wide she wouldn't be able to get out of the way! Seconds seemed to pass before she was pulled out of the way by strong arms, a deep sensual voice asked, and "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Kagome blushed looking into a masked face, he was extremely handsome. He was very similar to the man she'd seen earlier that day.

Tuxedo Mask placed the girl on the ground, nodded before moving on.

Pulling the Tiara from her brow, it quickly changed into a fast spinning disk, "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!"

When the youma tried to move, Kagome controlled the spinning disc forcing it to lock onto the female creature. Once it struck, the youma turned to dust, Kagome sighed in relief, as she sank to the floor.

The man dressed in the tuxedo and the face mask promptly moved, "I didn't find the Imperial Silver Crystal here... however, I did enjoy the show." Tuxedo Mask smiled, "My name is Tuxedo Mask, I won't forget you Sailor Moon," before disappearing into the night.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Luna questioned the dazed girl.

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome replied picking Luna up to stroke her fur. She smiled brightly when Luna began to purr. "I think I need to work on fighting ne? I'm hurting all over." She was also blushing brightly, those blue eyes, she was almost positive that was the man from this afternoon. Her cheeks were once again red what was it about that person that made her heart beat?

Luna smiled; Kagome had done much better than she thought the girl would have done. But nodded, delighted when the girl carried her home.

"When do you think they'll attack again Luna?" Kagome asked as she continued home.

"I'm not really sure Kagome, probably where a number will gather. It's the easiest way for them to collect energy." Luna replied.

O

Jadeite frowned, Sailor Moon em? Not a bad showing at all.

"I'll just have to get to the crystal before you." The tall blond chuckled he'd enjoyed watching the show, it had been rather delightful he was still young enough to enjoy the girls assets her breast were rather nice and large and she kept flashing her panties at the screen. Maybe he could talk Beryl into letting him keep a toy or two.

O

Kagome sighed, as she listened to Naru talk about being saved by Sailor V's partner. Was it really wise?

"NO way Naru! You had to be dreaming!" Chiharu replied, she was a cute girl with her hazel eyes and short brown hair.

"I dunno, it could be true! Someone said they saw someone dressed like Sailor V, walking around the area with a cat, last night!" Gurio replied, rather excited.

Kagome nearly yelled. Holy crap! She thought. What if someone recognized her? Her mother would probably worry needlessly; Shingo and Souta would probably be really excited. But still, it would be best to keep things a secret.

Luna smiled, before jumping down on Kagome's shoulder, "You did well last night."

"Thanks Luna, but were going to have to be more careful! Someone saw us last night!" Kagome replied worry on her face.

Luna smiled, "You'll be fine, and no one will recognize you."

Kagome blinked, "Why is that? The only thing that's different is my hair get's longer."

Luna chuckled, "There is magic in the transformation so it makes you unrecognizable."

"Ah, that gets rid of one worry. Thanks Luna." Kagome began to rub under Luna's ears, and giggled lightly when she rubbed against her cheek. Things would be okay, at least she wouldn't be alone!


	2. Mercury's Fog

I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

I have a question for everyone, do you guys want me to go through the anime and use the 7 crystals, or would you prefer that I simply use the manga story line? Should Mamoru's knights (Jadiete, Nephite, ect.) be allowed to live? (possible romance interests for the other girls?) (Answer in REVIEW, thanks.)

Chapter 2

A cold feeling could almost been seen in the air, it was as if a dark being was reaching out and covering this small, small portion of the earth. The quietness would be unnerving to most, in fact it generally is even to its usual occupants.

"Soo you still haven't found it?" A voice calls from that cold darkness, all that can be seen of the woman is her lower features, that cruel but beautiful smile seemed to have something deadly in store for everyone involved. "I asked, if you had found it, Jadeite, found the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"I apologize, my grace. I have not found the crystal yet." Jadeite replied, bowing. He would get that dark haired beauty if it was the last thing he did. She couldn't be allowed to get in his way, a slow devious look seemed to pass as light blonde hair covered his mischief fueled eyes.

"Our great ruler is hungry for power. Collect more energy and continue the search for the Crystal." The woman continued, if anyone were watching they would have been shocked by the malice that seemed to radiate around her body.

"I understand, leave this to me Queen Beryl. As the head of the Dark Kingdom's Far Eastern division, I shall not fail you." Jadeite chuckled, as he disappeared.

O

"Mama, I'm home! Usagi is still at the Arcade." Kagome smiled, waving at her mother happily.

"Welcome back, dear! How was school?" Ikuto asked, her long waving blue hair falling about her waist as she washed dishes to prepare for dinner.

"Uuuugh, it was fine… I really wanted to just hit Gurio! He just won't shut up!" Kagome rolled her eyes in irritation.

Ikuto chuckled, "Alright, what do you want for dinner dear?"

"I get to pick?"

"Hai."

"Yay! I want Udon, mama." Kagome grinned, kissing her mom on the cheek she grabbed Luna before dancing up the steps to her room. She was so lucky to have a room all for herself, Kagome knew she would have a hard time explaining why Luna was talking.

"There are so many things I need to teach you Kagome." Luna frowned as she looked over the young girl.

"I know Luna. But I have to be able to keep my grades up and such, I hope everything will end well. But Luna, who… who exactly are these enemies?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes searching.

"There not human, as you already know. They are evil beings, things that shouldn't exist in this world." Luna sighed, she felt sorrow there would be too little time to be a child.

"I see, and what exactly is my mission?" Kagome asked, running a brush through her hair as she sat on the bed.

Luna sighed, "You must find your comrades, or partners, then find the princess. You must protect her and The Imperial Crystal!"

_The Imperial Crystal… that's what that man was looking for, what Tuxedo Mask was looking for… is he a comrade or… an enemy?_ Kagome bit her lip, the thought of the masked man being an enemy was heart breaking. "Well, what about Sailor V or Tuxedo Mask? He was looking for the crystal."

Luna frowned, she didn't know how the masked wonder boy fit into the scheme of things but it wouldn't do for Kagome to get her hopes up. "I'm afraid he might be the enemy, Kagome." Luna refrained from sighing when she watched the girls thoughtful expression fade to a small frown. "But I already have my sights set on someone who could possibly be the second Senshi."

"Really? Who, Luna?" Kagome leaned forward curious, what would one of her comrade be like. Would she be able to become friends with them? Would it be a girl or a boy?

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Luna smiled.

Kagome pouted, before lying back against the covers of her bed before sleep claimed her. She was so tired now a day, it wasn't fair really… between keeping her grades up and trying to fight Jadeite all the time there was no time for fun at all. Three weeks, she'd been Sailor Moon for three weeks, and almost like clockwork every three to five days, he attacked trying to draw energy.

Luna smiled lightly as she watched Kagome dose off, before moving toward one of the windows. Nudging it open, she jumped down slinking through the streets Luna found herself in front of Crown Arcade. Kagome loved coming to this particular arcade to enjoy soda floats, and milkshakes.

Smacking a certain rock, a small window opened allowing the tired black cat to sneak into a chamber hidden deep beneath the arcade. Jumping from one box to another, Luna almost smirked when she finally pounced down into a soft comfy computer chair. Sharp red eyes studied the screen, a young girl the same age as Kagome was shown. She was small, a petite young child with large blue eyes and short chin length blue hair that was kept that way for convenience more so than fashion, her skin was pale that was due to lack of sun. Oh yes, Luna nodded to herself it was possible that she was Sailor Mercury.

Luna frowned, there was also a possibility that the young woman could be working for the other side and was just trying to get closer to Kagome and their objective. Should she tell the girl? Luna pondered, she should warn Kagome of the heart ache that was sure to occur because of her interest in that dark haired youth called "Tuxedo Mask," Kagome tried to hide the fact that she liked the young man. But when one was her age the subtleties that came with age faded, leaving emotions such as that more obvious even to the casual observer. Sighing, Luna shook her head, no she would not tell her, it was better for her to learn of this now versus later.

O

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall, she once again had Usagi's lunch hidden away in her bag and had no intention of giving it to the older girl until the appropriate time. But she couldn't help but notice the large amount of comments and stares that seemed to be shooting across the hallway toward a small brunette who seemed to be looking at test scores.

Kagome frowned, listening to what other random folks were saying.

_Did you see the results for the mock exam?_

_Yeah, that genius answered everything correctly! Is that even normal?_

_I don't know it's kind of creepy. Doesn't she have anything else to do?_

_Not huuuman at all! She's first place in the entire country, how lame is that? What do you think she does for fun?_

_Does she even know what fun is? Ohhh I know a calculus problem! It's soo exciting!_

Kagome could only scowl as the commentary began to grow, you could visibly see if one tried that such things really were getting to the girl.

"Soo a genius, woah that's neat!" Usagi smiled.

Naru smiled, "Morning Usagi! You're on time for once!" She chirped, an amused look spread across her cheeks as a growl was sent her way.

"It seems Crystal Seminar did it again!" Gurio smiled, popping out of nowhere to speak his piece.

Izumi frowned, "That upper class cram school?"

"Yeah! They say Mizuno goes there." Gurio grinned, he enjoyed gossip just as much as a normal girl.

"She's totally out of our world! I mean rich parents, fantastic grades." Naru pouted.

"Guys, stop it! I'm smart, I came in tenth overall and 97th nationally! There is nothing wrong with working hard for what you want!" Kagome frowned, staring at them.

Usagi sighed, she knew that sometimes it really bothered Kagome that she was intelligent and she sometimes felt like she didn't belong. Watching her sister stomp away from them, Usagi could only sigh as her friends looked after her baby sister with very guilty looks on their faces. "I'm sure she didn't mean it in a bad way guys. But you know a lot of people exclude Kagome because she so smart… like you were doing to Mizuno-san." She might not enjoy studying, but she wasn't a complete idiot.

Kagome huffed as she looked around the classroom before finding the book she was looking for, to leave. It made her so angry when they talked about things they didn't understand, she knew her sister would never agree with something like that but to think about all those cruel things said about someone that no one really knew?

Sighing, Kagome left the building in a rush she was going to the arcade maybe playing the new Sailor V video game would help her cool her jets. Then again, she could go by the book store and pick up some new books. Nibbling on her bottom lips, Kagome stopped when something black with garnet eyes came into her sight. Luna was walking above Ami Mizuno, and seemed to be trying to figure something out. As if Ami's presence was confusing to her, Kagome sighed when Luna leapt down on top of the blue haired girl. What was Luna doing?

"Oh!" Ami yelped in surprise, where had the cat come from? Chuckling, Ami promptly began to rub the cat underneath her chin, a soft but steady purring seemed to float about her ears and Ami could do little but smile happily. "I wish I didn't live in an apartment… I would keep you all to myself." Ami's smile faded, a small frown ran across her cheeks before Luna suddenly moved, jumping from the girl's arms to her shoulder, a long powerful leap sent her flying into Kagome's arms.

Kagome yelped at the sudden change, quick hands moved insuring that the cat didn't fall to the ground. Kagome could feel a light blush beginning to dust across her cheeks, "Ah, I'm very sorry. She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Oh, not at all. Actually I thought she was an angel!" Ami laughed, a bright pretty smile rushed across her pale features before she blushed. She sounded like an idiot! This was the first person she'd talked to since she'd been accepted into this particular school.

Kagome giggled, "I can see that, Luna is a sweetie." Kagome grinned, cuddling Luna, who was happily purring, these girls really knew how to treat a cat!

A small smile was returned, "I'm Ami Mizuno of class 5."

"Kagome, Kagome Tsukino… I'm from class 1." Kagome grinned, she was glad to meet someone who was at least a little on the brainy side. Pushing out a hand the two girls shook both happy with the meeting. "Ano, Ami… have you ever played arcade games?"

"No… I've never really had the time." Ami replied, the two had been talking for close to an hour while sitting in a small café with milkshakes and sweet pastries. It was one of the best experiences that she'd had in a long time!

"Ah, I was going to go play today I got so frustrated and annoyed with my friends. Sometimes you need a break when you get frustrated you know?" Kagome asked.

Ami nodded, "Do you plan to go today?"

"I don't know… I was thinking about going to the bookstore, but most of my money is at home." Kagome sighed, she'd been meaning to pick up another book on mythology, but then again another forensic anthropology book sounded interesting as well.

"Ah, I wouldn't mind getting another medical text book." Ami mentioned.

"Really? I like the book on Osteology that I bought last week." Kagome grinned,

Ami looked rather surprised before speaking, "You're interested in the human body?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm interested in archaeology and writing so I do a lot of research." Kagome smiled.

Ami nodded, the two of them stood threw their trash away before making their way to the Crown Arcade, "Motoki!" Kagome shouted in delight before tackling the older boy. She adored him, Motoki knew it as well and he had to admit he had a large affection for the younger dark haired Tsukino twin.

"Ah, Kagome, I haven't seen you recently, who's your friend?" Motoki asked studying the younger girl.

"This is Ami Mizuno, we met today. We've both been having a good time, Ami. This is Motoki Furuhata, he's in charge of the Crown Arcade when he's not in school. While his little sister Unazuki, is a waitress at the Crown Fruit Parlor." Kagome introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mokoti." Ami bowed.

"Ah, don't bow Ami! Any friend of Kagome's is always welcome here, oh… Kagome is Usagi suppose to be using all her allowance to play the new Sailor V game?" Mokoti finally asked.

Kagome groaned, "Noo. Where did she go?"

"She just left for home I suppose." The older blonde haired man replied.

Kagome sighed, "Oh well… I guess she finally decided to face Mama."

Both Motoki and Ami glanced at each other before they looked at Kagome as if demanding she explain that statement.

"Usa failed every single one of her tests." Kagome stated, a frown on her face.

Both of them gaped, "Is this why you want to come play video games?" Ami finally asked.

Kagome nodded, "It helps me de-stressand relax you know? I was so relieved when I saw my score though, they were rather nice."

"Ah, how did you do?" Motoki asked.

"I made 10th in the school and 97th nationally." Kagome grinned, "I was 23rd in the school, and 398th nationally last quarter so I'm pleased with the improvement!"

"I suppose you still want to get into Todai?" Motoki asked, the two girls settled at the counter, both watching Motoki work with practiced ease.

"Ah, Motoki, coffee please?" A smooth deep voice spoke from behind the two girls.

Kagome could feel a jolt of pleasure run down her spine turning, she nearly fell off her stool when she realized it was the guy. The guy Usagi had thrown her test paper over her shoulder and had hit the guy in the face.

"Ah! Mamoru! It's been a while, how are you?" Motoki smiled.

Dark hair fell into blue eyes, before a smile slowly appeared "Tired. This year has been a major pain."

"Ah, Kagome, I'm going to try that game you were talking about." Ami smiled.

Kagome blinked, "Okay, do you mind if I stay up here? I haven't talked to Motoki in forever."

"Not at all!" Ami smiled, leaving her things at Kagome's feet she had been studying the game for some time now.

"Ah, you're the one with the cowtail." A smirk slipped across his lips.

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry about that… Usagi is well… lazy." A faint pink was running across her cheeks.

Motoki frowned, "Mamoru leave Kagome alone!"

"Ah, it's fine. Usagi smacked him in the face with a test paper." Kagome waved her hand away, it was rather embarrassing.

Motoki snorted, "He probably deserved it, Kagome this is Mamoru Chiba he goes to Motoaza High School. Mamoru, this is Kagome Tsukino. She'd like a second baby sister." He glared those green eyes flashing with warning.

Kagome snorted, "That's a hard school to get into… I'm going to die." The small girl leaned on the counter with a huff, how hard was she going to have to work to get into Todai?

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Argh, I'm already working with everything I've got to keep great grades in Jr. High. I don't know what I'll do once I get to High School, or work on getting into Todai." Kagome huffed, staring at Motoki as he moved about fixing Mamoru's favorite black coffee.

"Is it that bad?" Motoki asked, slightly concerned.

Kagome almost answered when things began to pick up behind her, several gasps and some slightly perverted comments could be heard. Frowning she could see a crowd gathering around the new Sailor V game, twisting the girl jumped down from her stool to see what was going on, both of the boys followed at a slower pace. "Holy cow! Ami! You ranked top, so not fair." Kagome pouted.

"I suppose I beat your score?" Ami grinned, picking up the pen that had been dropped.

"Hai, Hai. You got a pen to?" Huffing, Kagome promptly grinned, leaning over the blue haired girl talented fingers began pushing button's at a frightening speed, before stopping. A "ka-thunk" could be heard, "Hai! Take that Sailor V game that does not share its spoils."

"KAGOME! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" Motoki scowled.

"Pfft, I said I wouldn't do it to the old Sailor V Game. This one give cute prizes as such that statement is now null and void."

Mamoru snickered, while Ami began to giggle "Oh no!"

"What is it Ami?" Motoki asked, his arms were wrapped tightly around Kagome so she couldn't escape. She knew cheat codes and random mechanical information, it had taken him forever to find out how she kept getting toys and prizes when he figured it out he'd made the younger girl quit.

"I'm late for cram school. I'll see you later Kagome!" Ami rushed away grabbing her things she hurried. She'd had such a good time she'd forgotten all about her studies!

"You gonna let me go?" Kagome asked, looking up.

Mamoru snorted "Do you use cheats a lot?"

"Only when it's cute, and that was a cute pen, so I wanted one." Kagome pouted, sending big pouty puppy eyes at Motoki. She really did want the pen! It looks like a standard ball point, but it was extremely attractive, thin and elegant it was a baby blue, the metal trim around its top and middle was perfect while a dark blue crystal seemed to be sitting at the top of the cap.

Motoki sighed, "You can keep it, but leave my poor machines alone."

"Yay! Thank Moki!" Kissing the blonde on the cheek, she bowed to Mamoru "It was nice meeting you." Waving, she practically danced away with her new pen in hand.

"You just got steam rolled, Moki!" Mamoru chuckled at the bland look sent his way.

"Aww, Mamoru I can't help it…" Mokoti sighed, "She's just too cute sometimes."

Mamoru snorted, before studying the door, she had been cute and a little on the young side. "Where did you find her?"

"Kagome?" The blonde asked, focused on cleaning the counter.

"No, the gaming genius, yes Kagome." Mamoru replied, in his sarcastic way.

"I've known her since we were little kids, she was always the shy one so she would hide behind me or Zuki." Motoki gnawed on his bottom lip "I was really surprised today when she brought that girl in here, Kagome doesn't really have a large number of friends."

"Why? I mean she seems relatively popular…" Mamoru asked, a bland expression on his face.

"Ah, Kagome is a little on the brainy side and most of the guys think that she's super cute. So girls are intimated by her…" Motoki sighed, he was a bit more than worried.

Mamoru frowned, at seeing the expression on his friends face he knew he shouldn't have brought it up. "I'm sure she'll be fine, thanks for the coffee. I have to go." Waving over his shoulder, Mamoru left… something about that girl… had been familiar.

O

Kagome sighed, she'd been spending a lot of time with Ami before the girl left for and sometimes after her cram sessions, they had become relatively good friends in the week since she'd taken Ami to the arcade. She'd been surprised to learn about Ami's dream of being a doctor, but it did explain why the girl worked so hard. Huffing, Kagome looked over the girls in the gym with her, she was once one of the slowest runners here, but after nearly three weeks of fighting with the evil, yet cute blonde named Jadeite, and all his little minions she'd gained a lot of muscle mass.

Naru shouted out asking if anyone wanted ice cream, both Usagi and Izumi agreed to go just on principle…

"I think I'll pass… we do have a rather large math test coming up." Kagome replied, watching Ami leave quietly. She knew the shy girl felt like an outsider when they were all together, and at times Kagome didn't blame her one bit.

"Hey, do you guys think it really helps?" Usagi finally asked.

"I don't know, Kari from class 3 is going and her grades have gone up." Izumi replied, flipping some of her hair of her shoulder.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone is going. Are you thinking about signing up Kagome?" Naru asked, her short reddish auburn hair bouncing when she turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "I study with Ami before or after her Cram school… to be honest I'm getting a little worried."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, curious.

Kagome thought it over before replying, "Well I've seen a lot of the kids that go to that cram school and almost all of them have been coming back exhausted or burned out. Even Ami… I mean they seem paler than normal… and really sleepy… it's weird."

"Really? I wonder what that's about… but I have to admit… Ami did look a little worn… I wonder how rough that cram school is on students." Izumi frowned.

"I heard that they give you a disk, and every single class is on the PC. This disk has everything on it… but what do you really think is on that thing?" Naru asked.

"Disk?" Usagi frowned.

"I think I'll go catch Ami, would you mind if she came with us?" Kagome asked.

Izumi sighed, "Not really."

"I like Ami, she's really nice! And a really good tutor." Usagi grinned.

"Oh really?" Naru asked.

Kagome snickered, "How else do you think that Usa-chan would pass a math test?" Dodging a flying shoe, Kagome darted down the hallway. Finding one of the computer labs, Kagome peaked inside "Ami…"

"Oh, Kagome. What is it?" Ami asked.

Kagome smiled, "Well some of us are going out for a short ice cream break, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I can't, I wish I could but the CC has upped the study portion… I'm utterly tired after everything is said and done."

"It's okay, just try to take things easy Sunday. Oh, you're using your pen." Kagome smiled, she really did like the pens that had popped out of the machine.

"Yes, I prefer taking notes compared to this computer program. I'm thinking about dropping." Ami frowned, the more she was in this program the more she disliked it.

"I'll see you later then?" Kagome left, she really wasn't sure she wanted to go get ice cream and there really was a big test coming up and it would look bad if she failed this one.

"Hai. Maybe we can get together on Sunday… My mom will be home and she really wants to meet you." Ami smiled.

Kagome waved, watching her friend go before deciding on what to do. She could go to the arcade and have ice cream and study, with a side bonus of bothering Motoki. Chuckling in amusement, Kagome left the computer lab before dropping by the gym to pick up her things. Humming to herself she grinned, when Motoki looked her way with a smile and a wave.

"Kagome what's up?" He asked.

"Not much, can I get a milkshake?" Kagome asked, laying her mathematics book on the counter along with a spiral bound note book, pencil and eraser.

"You're going to study here?" A voice asked.

"Yep, hi Mamoru." Kagome grinned, as the older boy sat on a stool next to her.

"Kagome, you aren't going to the Crystal Cram?" Mamoru asked.

"Nope, not going to happen." Kagome growled out.

Both boys looked at her in surprise, "Doesn't Ami go there?" Motoki asked.

Kagome nodded, before yelling papers flew up in several directions when the chaos calmed and her things finally came to a halt. Two pairs of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes stared a small black cat down, wondering exactly how she'd managed to get in.

"Luna… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, as if she was expecting an answer.

"Mew!" Luna nosed what she had dropped on to the counter, before jumping down onto one of the stools.

"Kagome… why is your cat here?" Motoki asked, finally.

"Ah… sorry?" Kagome sighed, "Oh, this is Ami's Disk for that Cram school."

"Hmmm, isn't everything done there on computers?" Mamoru finally asked, looking over the disk. "Oh, and this belongs to you." He pulled the paper out of his pocket before placing it on the table.

Kagome groaned, "Why did she throw another test paper at you?"

"She got mad after one of your little friends told her she should study then chunked it over her shoulder like last time." Mamoru grinned, when the dark haired girl blushed violently.

"Usagiiii, why do you do such things?" Kagome pouted, "She's so going to fail mid-terms." Glaring at the 15 writing on the paper, "I'm going to take this to Ami then go home. I don't even want to study anymore." Gathering her things, she stared at the milkshake "Can I have that to go?"

"Sure. I'm sorry you're having such a bad time Kagome." Motoki sighed, before pouring the thick milkshake into a foam container.

"It's okay." Rummaging through her bag, she nearly jumped when a large warm hand stalled her own. They were rough with use, and she could only feel her cheeks heat when a smile flitted across Mamoru's lips.

"I'll pay for it, go ahead and take off." He felt badly for the girl, he knew that the last two years of Jr. High school were much more difficult than others. She spoken with them briefly about several of the High Schools she wanted to enter and both he and Motoki had been very surprised by her choices, they were top rate and had a several high requirements for entry into the school.

"Thank you. Ja!" Kagome gathered her things before rushing out the door with a healthy blush across her cheeks.

"Are you taking an interest in my baby sister?" Motoki asked, glaring at his friend Mamoru was too old to be interested in his little Kagome-chan. She might not be related to him by blood but she and her sister were his to protect.

"Hn, she just seemed like she was having a bad day." Mamoru shrugged, he would never admit it but he was extremely amused by Motoki's posturing.

Motoki just groaned, he knew that expression Mamoru was like that when he found something extremely interesting whether, it be something he was learning about girls, or even a car. "Just don't hurt her."

Mamoru sighed, "Something about that girl draws you closer."

"Hai, Kagome has always been that way… even as a little girl. She was always the calm one, and she always seemed to be watching over everyone as if that was her job." Motoki sighed, before going back to his job.

Mamoru studied his friend, he was going to have to find out more about that girl. He'd never really shown an interest in a girl… but she called to him… much like the Silver Imperial Crystal… Shaking his head, Mamoru sighed before turning away from the café portion of the arcade.

O

"Luna! What were you thinking?" Kagome asked, a looked of frustration could be seen on her face. That had been more than embarrassing, she knew that this was spurring her speed to get away so no one could see the redness of her cheeks.

"I think your friend Ami is in danger." Luna stated bluntly, she hadn't been enjoying the speedy and slightly bumpy ride.

Kagome paused, "What do you mean?"

"I took that disk to my base, and what I found was very disturbing." Luna replied calmly grateful that they had stopped moving.

"Explain." Was the short response, part fear, part worry could easily be heard.

"When the disk entered the computer, I had it checked for subliminal messages. And the messages that were found happened to be rather… forceful." Luna stated softly before continuing "The basic gist of the message demanded obedience, and asked for the student to look for the Silver Crystal. Because of the dark energy behind it, instead of being a simple urge it's a bit closer to… well I suppose brainwashing."

Kagome gasped, what the heck; was she going to do about brainwashed Jr. High School students, this was almost like when Naru had been attacked by the first Youma she'd destroyed. "Let's go Luna!" The girl took off, the dark cat following at the same quick pace, neither of the females noticed the shocked expression on Mamoru's face he had not intended to follow the girl, but this route was on the way to his apartment.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been running, but she was beyond tired the fact that she was soon going to get into a fight with a youma did nothing to help her souring day. Cars and building seemed to pass in a blur until the two ladies found themselves in an odd triangular building, it roof had a very steep slant that ended rather closely to the ground, with the straight lines of its walls truly gave off the impression of a triangle… at least from where the two of them were standing. Looking around Kagome smiled, before simply walking into the building.

Luna followed, completely surprised at the gutsy move. Luna was going to suggest that the girl use the transformation pen, but it seemed like another time would be better. Then again, she wasn't too positive about just walking into enemy territory without a transformation to conceal her identity.

They had both been shocked, at the students many of them were ghostly white and passed out across the floor and halls, some of them were leaning over their computers as if they had been working on their class work before someone had simply pressed on an off switch. Classroom after classroom, Kagome was forced to watch where she was stepping, she really didn't want to step on anyone.

It took her a good fifteen minutes to finally hunt down Ami, and what she saw nearly caused her to have a heart attack the blue haired girl was leaning partially against a wall, her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed harsh and shallow, not only that but the girl seemed even paler than normal and Kagome wasn't sure how that was possible. Slapping Ami's face lightly, Kagome continued to call out to the girl demanding her to awaken.

"Kagome! Transform, the teacher is a youma and is absorbing the student's energy." Luna yelled, she and Kagome had split ways to do a larger search of the Cram School.

"Hai! Moon Prism Power, Make up!" Kagome closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the burst of blue ribbons or the outfit that showed off a well toned body. Kagome had learned really fast that she was going to have to become more athletic to be able to handle the youma. While she wasn't perfect yet she had certainly lost several pounds and toned up just a smidge, thankfully a little seemed to go a very long way against these low level youma.

"On behalf of the moon, you shall be punished! As a champion of justice I am Sailor Moon!" Kagome's eyes were cold with anger, how could this monster hurt her friend, or any of these students, they were just like her working hard toward their dreams and goals it was horrible that these monsters thought it was alright to do such things.

Kagome jumped upwards, the monster had finally found them, the creature seemed to have a love of paper in the fact that the first thing that came flying were hundred of thin razor sharp papers she was lucky she didn't look like sliced food! The thing still looked like a human, but it was fast disappearing, eyes that had once contained light green pupils were now empty and seemed to have changed to a creepy gray glow.

Groaning in annoyance, Kagome nearly swore when the creature spied Ami who was finally coming out of her energy drained stupor. The youma seemed furious, "Why girl! Why aren't you under my control! Answer me," it was growling much like a dog or wolf but seemed several times more demonic. The creature grabbed the prone girl up from the floor, its forearm reaching forward to choke Ami into unconsciousness.

"Ami, use the pen!" Luna cried as she too dodged another slew of razor sharp papers."Wave it high!"

Kagome jumped back, her eyes wide as a symbol seemed to be forming on her friend's forehead, it was the same small symbol that had been on the girl's pen that she'd won from the arcade! The more Ami protested against the creature the larger and brighter the blue light became! Finally the youma was forced to let Ami go, Kagome could vaguely hear the ugly brute commenting about being cold before the bright light exploded over them all and turned into fog. The fog itself was incredible thick, and Kagome could honestly say she couldn't see a darn thing!

"Luna? Ami?" Kagome called out, before mumbling "Darn it! Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Squinting, Kagome nearly cried out in shock as the face of the youma began to appear in the fog as it moved closer and closer to her spot, the thing had finally shed it's human looks to take a more… bestial look, four fangs ran down the youma mouth and two others were thrusting up and out made her want to shudder, it's ears had elongated becoming more bat like, while the two hands that reached out for her had changed instead of the normal three joints of the finger this things had five and it's nails were wickedly sharp and seemed to be surrounded in a darkening mist.

"Kick her now!" A deep voice stated behind her, she could feel the warmth of the body against the cold of this fog. A long slender leg struck out and up while the rounded point of her thick strong stilettos slammed into the youma's face, just as she found herself starting to move away from the kick strong hands grabbed her under the arm, while another found its way to the base of her ass and the upper most portion of the back of her thigh, he yanked her away from the now pissed of youma.

As her body was turned into those strong arms, Kagome's eyes widened as she was suddenly pressed tightly against a warm, hard male body, her face was inches from his and she found herself staring down into these amazing dark pools of blue, just as suddenly she was sliding down that body until her heel covered feet reached the floor.

"Time to save your friend Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask smiled, stepping back before raising his top hat in acknowledgement.

Kagome blushed violently, nodding she pulled the tiara from her brow "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" The thin tiara zoomed away, slicing through the middle of the youma. Kagome sighed in relief when the tiara came back to her hand with little more than dust lying across it. Tuning back she sighed, he was gone… the question was why did he keep saving her? And why had he held her so closely, almost to the point of tenderness? She could still feel that warmth pressed against her side, and it had been… so very comforting. Sighing, Kagome only rubbed over her cheeks before studying Luna… she was curious what exactly hadn't Luna told her? Biting her lip lightly, she bent to take her hair clips from Luna, they'd fallen out when she'd stumbled, "Luna, where is Ami?"

Luna seemed to grin, before turning, what was before them shocked her! Ami was a Sailor Scout! Welll… at least she wasn't alone anymore, Ami's costume was different from hers, it's collar and skirt were both deep ocean blues, while the bows were several shades darker than her own icy blue, Ami's gloves where similar but they stopped before her elbows and the ends were the same deep blue as her skirt, her boots on the other hand were the opposite, the top of the boots rose high covering the knee in a point while the lip was lined in white. It seemed very accurate considering Ami had used fog to disorient the enemy, she was just going to have to make sure she didn't get caught in the fog again.

"Her genius gave her away! She'd the water warrior, Protector of Mercury. Ami, you are the Sailor Scout of Mercury, Sailor Mercury." Luna finished, a small smile on her lips.

Ami on the other hand seemed to be in a state of shock, "Me? I'm a Sailor Scout?" She looked confused, and slightly horrified.

"Yes! You're just as much a part of this as me!" Kagome smiled.

"I don't really know what to say." Ami replied, much more calmly than she felt.

"Ami… would your Mom let you spend the night?" Kagome finally asked.

"Well, yes… if it was to study." Ami smiled weakly.

"Alright, come on. I know you are probably very freaked out by now… I mean I know I was, so tell your mother you are going to come over and study…. we can explain things further… and then we can actually study for that darn biology test." Kagome mumbled the last part rather annoyed.

Ami chuckled, despite the situation she felt that she could trust the two of them. "Alright, let's go then."

Kagome grinned, de-transforming Ami and she picked up her things and after arriving at the Tsukino home the two of them spent much of the time talking into the night about their new responsibilities. Not one of them knew, that in the room next to them Usagi was sleeping, dreaming of things of the past… a small flash of light of pure power seemed to pulse before it faded… it would appear in a small golden Crescent Moon, before fading as the sun began to set. Luna blinked, a shiver ran down her spine…s he knew that power… knew who it belonged to but it seemed to be echoing form several different points. Looking over the girls who were now, after a harrowing day relaxing, she knew that she could not tell them at this time what was happening. Shaking her head, she decided that she would wait for another day, jumping from her place on the window ceil Luna padded over to settle between the two girls and get the rubbing of a life time.


	3. Fortune's Telling

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: Wow, long time no update yeah? Also the episodes that are mentions will not be used in any particular order nor will all the episodes be used (I mean common 46 eps for season one alone? I don't think so!) Well here's a new one, for those of you wondering I'm also looking for someone who had time to beta (as I'm horrible at catching my own mistakes).**

**2nd note to consider is that Mamoru is 17/18 in this story so it's not as bad as the anime were Mamoru is like 22 this baffled me because in the manga he's 17/18. Yet, another issue I sorta had happened to be the insta love between Usagi/Mamoru, I hope there shall be more growth in this, yeah? (Do any of you actually remember Mamoru asking Usa-chan out?)**

**Also, Mamoru is going to know that he's Tuxedo Mask…he didn't figure it out himself until way later in the anime..so he's just going to know here yeah? He's also going to be more useful than just a dart(rose) thrower.**

**As I don't know if I can post tomorrow I'm going to post tonight!**

Chapter 3

Kagome could only sigh, she was so tired for the last several weeks she and Ami had been fighting. Luna called them Monster-of-the-week, which was bull because it was fast becoming the monster of the every-twelve-hours. She could feel Luna padding across her back as she continued to lay in bed even though the alarm clock continued to sound with its obnoxiousness.

"Luna can't I just call in and have a sick day? If the enemy doesn't take a Sabbath soon Ami and I will be coma bound from exhaustion." Kagome groaned, she really hurt all over about the only thing positive that had happened while she'd been training was that she'd been putting on a bit of muscle and she looked fantastic…thought Motoki and her mother were worried that she was working so hard because of a boy, as if! Her name was not Usagi!

The black cat snorted in amusement, but understand where her young human was coming from. Kagome and Ami had been fighting frequently to try to keep the Youma at bay but it seemed like every time they got a hands up, another one popped up. Just a week ago even Shingo had been used in the plot to steal more energy from human's via a pet called a chanela. Thankfully they had gotten over that little episode thought Kagome had be worried for days that it would have a bad effect on her little brother.

Chuckling, Kagome got down to her daily routine getting dressed, grabbing something to eat. She usually walked her little brothers to school then made her way to her own Jr. High School, today on the other hand was a little bit different than the others.

"Mamoru! What are you doing here don't you have classes soon?" Kagome looked up at the older boy with surprise he was in the Moto-Azabu and it was quiet a walk away. He was dressed for school though in a navy blue blaszer, blue tie and pants.

"Hmm, classes are starting late today." Mamoru replied, looking at the small teenager next to him. Recently both he and Motoki had noticed that Kagome and Ami were looking and bit worn down and it worried both of the boys. Mamoru was certain that Kagome was probably doing something that she shouldn't but it wasn't like he could simply come out and ask the girl what was happening.

"Lucky! I wish my classes would start later in the day, it's so hard to get up in the morning." Kagome pouted, they really were early and she often times had to get up and 6:30 to make sure she had everything for school. Schooling itself at least in Japan was a rigorous process that could drain the life out of you.

"It'll get better. It's not so hard when you get older." Mamoru replied easily, looking over the girl he could only sigh he really was drawn to Motoki's adopted little sister and he felt a bit like a pedophile considering she was only fourteen to his soon to be eighteen.

"I hope so…So what are you doing here at this time in the morning? Don't you live near your school, in one of the Azabu apartment complexes?" Kagome had to ask, her own family lived in something that was almost a suburb but not quite that far outside the city. They lived in a two story house with five large bedrooms so everyone got a room. Though having different bedrooms didn't stop Souta from having nightmares and wanting to sleep with his big brother or one of his sisters.

"So you know where I live hmm?" Mamoru asked, chuckling at the slight blush that had appeared across Kagome's cheeks. "I come here every morning to this particular café they had the best coffee without it being too expensive. My coffee maker hit the dust a few weeks ago and I haven't had time to get around to replacing it." Mamoru could admit that he hadn't found the time because of the tests he'd had in the last few weeks but he would have a free day soon and he planned on using it.

Kagome smiled, "I think you've just been lazy. You stay and talk to Motoki for hours don't you?" It was true Mamoru often came by the arcade with a mutual friend Asanuma Ittoum the three of them teased Ami and her on a regular basis since they both had taken to studying at the arcade.

Mamoru shook his head amused, "That's not very nice. This is the place I was talking about by the way, the Petite Café" This really was one of the best places in his opinion to get coffee or other caffeinated drinks.

Kagome had never been to this particular place but her father and mother both still liked going out together like they were still dating. The dark haired girl could only blink in surprise when within the five minutes it took for Mamoru to disappear inside, the older boy was back out and handing her a small cup of coffee, she wasn't much of a coffee drink because her father liked his bitter. Wrinkling her nose she tried it and was very surprised, it had a strong smooth flavor and wasn't the least bit bitter! "It's not bitter."

Mamoru snorted, "It's not supposed to be bitter, if it's bitter then it's been brewed too long. Yours has a bit of cream and vanilla, I figured you'd prefer something a bit sweeter." The look of appreciation that was sent his way made the older boys lips quirk upward

"Well, thank you! I really like it, how much was it?" Kagome pouted when the older boy simply shook his head in amusement at her fishing. This wasn't the first time Mamoru had bought her something and she always felt guilty, she had money and was very good at managing it.

"You know I'm never going to tell you." He replied easily, the older boy was always entertained by the expressions she would make when she thought he wasn't looking. At the moment the dark haired girl was pouting, and Mamoru was thankful Kagome didn't realize how much of an effect she had on people with just her facial expressions.

Kagome snorted, "Why don't you just ask me out on a date instead of being so sneaky!" Kagome's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe she'd just blurted that out in such a crass way. She like Mamoru, she thought he was cute, polite and rather kind, even when her big sister continued to throw things at the older boy.

"Oh, really? So would you go on a date with me this Saturday after school?" Mamoru smirked bending over slightly so he could focus completely on the young girls face, when Kagome blushed heavily some of it even going down her throat and disappearing under the neck of her shirt Mamoru wanted to grin in delight. Normally he wouldn't be so bold, the dark haired man was actually quiet anti-social and generally didn't take much time to be out and about, but something about the girl beside him brought out his need to be out in polite society.

"I think I would like that." Kagome stated quietly, she was highly embarrassed but very pleased the guy she'd been crushing on had just asked her out for the upcoming weekend. The smile that was sent her way had Kagome's knees shaking, thankfully the raven haired girl managed to keep herself standing upright. After that neither of them had much to say they were both thinking about what was going to happen on the week end, "Ah thank you for walking me to school, Mamoru."

"No, problem. I'll see you this Saturday." The older boy waved before semi-jogging away. If he would have looked back he would have been bemused at the sight of Kagome being surrounded by several of her female classes mates all asking about him.

"Guys chill!" Kagome huffed looking over them, she knew they would want questions but she had at least thought that they would wait until lunch. But no all of them had decided to make a scene here at school, and the teachers were looking at her with undisguised disapproval. It made her a bit annoyed that her teachers were giving her such looks, but if she knew her mother and she did, her Okaa-san would be happy for her.

The other girls pouted, this was the first time Kagome had been seen talking to a boy, an older, handsome boy that none of them knew. They couldn't help themselves that truly wanted to know about who this guy was, and more importantly what was he to Kagome Tsukino!

When Kagome got into the classroom the girl changed seats to sit beside Ami, which thankfully put the young girl in a corner and ensured that she couldn't be pestered throughout class. Naru and Izumi were looking at her with concern, while Usagi was outside the room for trying to sneak in after being late again! What surprised all of them was Umino going outside to stand with the girl, Haruda hadn't told him to go out so they didn't understand why he was out there.

Once lunch arrived Izumi, Naru and Usagi converged on the girl, Ami stayed were she was seated next to Kagome and had to look at her apartment with amusement. Kagome had gotten pink faced every time someone talked about her "mystery" suitor, and Naru seemed to be doing it on purpose the long class seemed to take.

"Soo! Spill, Kagome he was so gorgeous. Who is he?" Izumi had to ask, her long shoulder blade length hair swinging with her movements.

"His name is Mamoru Chiba. I met him a few weeks ago when Usagi threw her test paper in his face." Kagome replied, sending her sister a slightly amused look when the older girl pouted.

"And you act like you know him well?" Naru had to admit at least to herself that she was curious as well.

Kagome nodded, "I see him almost every day at the Crown Arcade, he's best friends with Motoki Furuhata, you know him Usagi and I are like his extra siblings." Kagome muttered frustrated.

"Yeah, but why were you walking with him? Isn't he a high school student?" Izumi asked, she might like to gossip but she was never malicious and if it involved someone she knew the girl would clam up faster than anyone else they lost of them knew.

"Hai, Mamoru is a high-school student at Asabu-Juban Public High School. I meet Mamoru this morning when he was getting coffee, he bought me some and then asked me on a date." Kagome stated, _Well, it was more like I demanded a date and then he asked me._ She shivered as the thought ran around in her head, the raven haired girl honestly felt very guilty about blurting out her thoughts but she wasn't about to regret the date. The question was what was she going to wear!

A loud squeal went up into the air around in the corner of the room which garnered them very sharp looks from their teacher. Eventually Naru and Izumi calmed down. Usagi on the other hand was frowning, she didn't exactly like Mamoru but she didn't like the idea of her little sister going out with someone before her either. Sighing to herself, Usagi kept her ideas to herself it wouldn't be far for her to be a whiney brat, Kagome was the more mature of the two of them and she knew that.

Ami sent her friend an amused smile, and a knowing look as if she knew that Kagome was already plotting a way to get away from the two of them. She and Kagome talked quiet often about a lot of things, one of them being Kagome's crush on the older boy, while Ami had admitted that she had a very large crush on Motoki. Unfortunately, the older blonde boy had a girlfriend that Kagome apparently didn't like in the least little bit and his biological sister didn't like the girl any more than Kagome did.

Thankfully lunch was mercifully short and Kagome found herself being pulled along with Naru, because apparently Umino wanted to talk to the red haired girl about something and Naru didn't feel comfortable talking to the boy by herself (not that Kagome could blame her friend, Gurio was weird.) They had both jogged over to the boy who was leaning against one of the trees outside, he looked to be thinking things over with careful consideration.

Neither girl expected the confession that flooded the out of the boys mouth, "I want to go on a date with Usagi! And trade diaries and even talk to her parents about the future," The small nerdy boy had a very spaced out happy look on his expression and it disturbed Kagome more than it did Naru. In fact Naru was giving the boy advice!

Once the little red head left Kagome did what she felt was important, "Gurio if you hurt one little hair on my sister's head I'm going to make you regret it..Kay?" Kagome could only glare at the boy, really he was border line obsessing and the last thing her sister needed was to be distracted to a stalker. It had only been recently that Usagi was calm enough or focused enough to do her homework, which was really all thanks to Ami because she had the patience to deal with her older sibling.

Umino cold only look after the dark haired girl after her threat was issued, he'd never seen Kagome get physical with anyone in his life but in that instance he felt like she was going to slug him at any given moment. He could only watch in slight terror as the girl who might kill him stomped away.

O o O o O o O

Kagome sighed it was nice it was currently Friday and she would get to see Mamoru tomorrow after the half day of school and the excitement that was rising in her stomach reminded her of butterflies. But she was so happy about being able to go, how couldn't she? Then again the day in question had started out very oddly, she, her sister, Naru and Ami had been putting away things in their lockers when Umino walked up. For once in his like Umino wasn't in his school uniform which was odd to begin with, the fact that he was dressed in a powder blue suit with a pink dress shirt along with a navy blue tie and a brown vest. It was needless to say that all four of them had broken down into laughter because he looked ridiculous.

Win Haruna-sensei came to reprimand the boy he simply flipped her skirt, before walking away into the school. This of course surprised the four of them; they had never seen the boy act like this in all the time that they had known him. The next incident happened in class when one of the boys tripped Haruna-sensei when she tried to get onto Umino about laughing like a Hyena. The incident after that Umino gathered up a group of boys and they threw rocks and busted out several windows.

The last incident happened to be what caused the biggest stir at the school; Kagome was standing with her friends and sister. Umino slithered up then proceeded to try to kiss Usagi, this of course didn't go over well with Kagome and the small raven haired girl reared back and slugged the boy breaking his glasses and giving him a black eye. The only regret Kagome had was that she now had an ugly bruise running across the back of her knuckles.

The girls around her had looked on in surprise, Usagi couldn't help but sniffle nobody wanted a kiss forced onto them at all. It had also caused the boys that had been acting out the entire day calm down much more than anything else had it caused both Kagome and Ami to share looks something just wasn't right about the way they were acting.

After school the two girls got together in one of the nearby parks and neither could believe that Umino would suddenly change like that (though Kagome felt little regret for punching the boy.) They knew this wasn't normal and seemed a lot like the work of a Youma, but neither of them had come across a Youma that could completely alter a person's personality.

"So what do you think happened and where would Umino run into a Youma?" Ami sighed, this was the more frustrating part. Sometimes finding the Youma was the hardest part, they could look like normal people and it wasn't like they really acted any different than anyone else.

"I'm not sure I know that he went to see that fortune teller in Juubangai. But I know him he's a cute little old man, he's very friendly and really good at what he does." Kagome could only think about the elderly man, he used traditional reading and it was always interesting to watch him work.

"Oh! But I think a new shop opened up there recently Kagome! Actually, that sounds about right…Remember the Chanela? That was a newly opened store as well, maybe the enemy is targeting the younger generation. I mean my mother and most of the older people in Tokyo don't believe in that sort of thing." Ami couldn't help but wonder at it, many of the Youma had masqueraded as shop owners, or clerks it was believable that this could be a pattern of attack. Hadn't Naru's mother been captured and held hostage until Kagome had defeated the monster?

"Hmm, you know you have a point. Several of the places we've found ourselves fighting has had an effect on the economic industry. They seem to be focusing on places that have a lot of people." Kagome had to admit that was something that seemed to be a common link between everything.

"Girls, I'm happy to see you trying to find a reason to the enemies' madness but don't you think it would be wise to see the scene of the crime?" Luna asked a look of amusement. When she had selected Kagome to be the Sailor Moon she had never imagined the girl would take her job so seriously. But the young woman always seemed to take everything she was a part of seriously, and Luna often times had to tell Kagome it was time to rest or sleep because when she did something she threw her all into it.

Both teenagers made a face at the black cat, which had Luna chuckling in amusement at the two got up from the grass and began to make their way to Juubangai. This didn't stop the two of them from getting distracted by the Arcade, they were teenage girls and their interests both happened to be in the same place. With a little nudging, both girls could only sigh slightly put at not being able to say hello before they returned their focus to the task at hand.

Once they arrived they were surprised to see that the elderly man that was usually their had already closed up for the night, on the opposing side of the street was the place that many of their class mates had visited. The House of Fortune. It honestly looked rather gaudy to the two of them, the gold that seemed to cover the signs was obviously fake and it failed to give of a mysterious India-like vide that the outside seemed to be trying to convey.

The long line that was supposedly their the day before had gone, almost like it's instant fame had disappeared over night which was odd for such a large city like theirs. Both girls frowned, before they dodged into an alley way all the magic in the world wouldn't help them if someone caught them mid-transformation.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

` "Mercury Power, Make Up!"

Two lights of blue seemed to twirl in to existence just as quickly as they faded away. The two girls knew that they needed to be quiet or else they might get caught and that was never a good thing, and so they slowly made their way inside and both were slightly surprised at the amount of mist in the store it seemed to roll over every surface. It was also hard to breathe with the amount of incense that seemed to be floating around the room that seemed to snuff out anything that might be living. Red drapes seemed to cover every entry and exit to the place, and the farther into the place they got the more it looked like a bordello.

Eventually they came up the boys of their class looking up to a tall black haired woman with a small off colored spot on her forehead, it was probably an imitation of the South Asian bindi. Her skin was a sickly pale white, while her hair was the darkest of blacks not reflecting any light at all. She was wearing a large purple cloak that completely covered her form and happened to make both girls nervous. The could hear her telling the boys that they had done a good job, she was commanding them to wreak havoc and it was then they knew that needed to do something.

"Mercury give us some cover!" Kagome whispered to her partner.

The blue haired guardian nodded, "Right!" The girl went completely still before holding her hands a few inches a part right in front of her, small white bubbles seemed to be forming as Mercury began to pump the attack with power the girl twisted in a circle before pushing the attack to rest on her crossed arms "Sabao SPRAY!"

A thick white mist covered the entirety of the room, and it was easy to see that none of their targets had an idea what was happening. Thankfully Kagome and Ami could both see through the spray with relative ease.

"Alright Sailor Moon, it's time to try that new attack, now go!" Luna called encouragement from outside the room. The small cat wouldn't be able to help and would more than likely be a hindrance rather than any sort of help to them.

Kagome could only nod, pulling the Tiara by its center jewel the young women could only watch as it became a sharp disk, focusing on the magic that surrounded it Kagome was pleased to see the dust beginning to fall around it's spinning form before pulling back to release it, "Moon Tiara Stardust!**"

The small disk-like object spin out and over the boys, and both girls were surprised when thin cards that reminded the two of them of tarot cards shot out from the boys clothing. The second the dust touched the cards the crumpled away into nothing, the woman was screaming in anger and both Sailor Moon and Mercury were concerned as to what she would try to do to the now unconscious boys.

Both girls leapt forward and found themselves face to face with a new type of monster, the woman was now completely changed her once pale white skin was now a strange green hue like a kappa's while her hair was right out of a fairy tale and seemed to have some alive moving on its own. The monster was also holding several desks worth of cards and both girls found themselves having to dodge to keep from being torn to pieces. The cards were sharp as knives and both girls now had cuts from not being fast enough, their reflexes were still relatively human in comparison to this creature.

It seemed like every time that the two girls got just a little bit of breath they would be barraged by flailing scratching hair, or cards that seemed to become sharper the longer they fought. Eventually Sailor Moon stumbled sending her to the ground and the young girl could only curse her uneven footing, by the time the moon guardian got her baring she was being lifted up by the throat by those back tresses that immediately began to squeeze.

Sailor Moon was struggling horrible trying to get away from the monster that was trying to kill her, the dark haired guardian knew that she was kicking the monster in the face as it was loosening its hold but not enough for her to get down. Kagome didn't want to die she had to many things to do in her life and she couldn't fail Luna or Ami! And what about her siblings, they needed Kagome was positive it would break her mama's heart is she never came home.

Tuxedo Mask had been watching the fight the entire time, and the longer he watched the more he was positive that the girl fighting below him was indeed Kagome and something inside him ached something old and knowing hurt but glowed at the same time with so much joy. When she began to struggle the masked man knew he had to do something or that pit of joy would die…again. Pulling out his cane, the tall boy easily slammed the thick black rod into the creatures stomach and he wasn't surprised when the thing gasped in surprise before dropping the girl right into his waiting arms.

Sailor Moon could hear Ami crying out her code name in alarm before the tightness around her throat stopped after yet another stilettoed kick to the monsters face, this time her shoe actually went through something and Kagome was horrified as two what it had hit. When warm strong arms held her up and then the quick movement away, all the dark haired guardian could do was try to take in as much oxygen as possible.

"Ah! Sailor Moon are you alright?" Ami was frantic, when she'd watched that thing pick her friend up the blue haired girl had worried it would simply snap Kagome's neck and be done with it. In a way it had been worse, Kagome's struggles had been slowing down as she began to run out of air.

"I'm going to kill that thing" Sailor Moon responded sniffing, pissed off at herself for getting caught and pissed off at that thing for trying to kill her. Not only that but she'd had to be rescued again!

"Catch you're breathe pretty moon." Tuxedo Mask sent both girls a roguish grin before doing something neither of them suspected. The cane in his hand became a sword after its thick outside coating was removed, and the two girls could only watch in awe as bit by bit the Masked Hero began to take off pieces of the Youma.

The only problem was that the more the masked man hacked off the more the Youma was agitated and tried to get away to save its own skin. Sailor Moon huffed before forcing herself to stand, once more removing the tiara that covered her brow she began to power the attack.

"Ah, Tuxedo Mask, move so Sailor Moon can destroy it!" Sailor Mercury cried out, she certainly didn't want the masked hero to get hurt. If he hadn't helped out Kagome wouldn't be there getting ready to toast the monster.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon shouted, and released the attack minutes after Tuxedo Mask removed himself from harm's way. All three of them could only watch as the Youma turned to dust, relief settled over the two teenage girls while Tuxedo Mask left with a flourish.

Once they were certain that the masked hero was gone, the two girls left and de-transformed shortly after leaving the scene. They said their goodbyes and happily went home for a very long nights sleep.

* * *

**You'll get the rest of it in the next chaper!**

**Moon Tiara Stardust appeared in only once in episode 5 of the Japanese version called, A Youma's Scent! Chanelas Steal Love! I found that I like that idea and have decided to give the girls a few more attack!


	4. Ruined Dates, Darkening Dreams

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

**This has not been beta-ed, feel free to point out issues but if you are not specific I'm not going to hunt for them. I do my best to make corrections by re-reading what I have written hopefully I've caught some if not most of my mistakes. If any one feels up to being a beta, I have MANY chapters you can fix up for me.**

**On another note I have a question for everyone who's reading, what do you prefer in a chapter? Dialogue, action, description? What makes a story come alive for you?**

Chapter 4

Kagome was practically hopping with energy, it had been hard to leave the house after she told her mother that she would be going on her first date. The raven haired girl's father wasn't the least bit pleased to learn the boy in question was a high school student, her mother on the other hand was pleased as could be. Souta and Shingo had both snickered, and pestered Usagi about why she hadn't gotten a date yet, she was OLDER wasn't she?

So the young blue eyed girl had left in a hurry to get away from the insanity that happened to be her family. The only problem had been the bruise that had been left by the Youma the night before, because of the magic that was involved in transforming then reversing the process most of the bruising was gone and only thin red marks were left. She also left most of her things as school and had changed clothing, going on a date in your school uniform wasn't on her to do list.

Instead Kagome had brought a knee length gray skirt, a blue and green paisley top that tied beneath her chest along with a fun pair of flip flops. It was simple but Kagome thought it made her look cute, most of the girls had been surprised at her choice but that last time she'd seen Mamoru he'd told her it was going to be casual and she intended to take that at face value.

"Ah Mamoru!" Kagome could only wave, she imagined that she looked rather different her hair was curling nicely for once and she thought it made her look different.

"Kagome, you look cute." Mamoru could only smile down at the girl, Kagome hadn't gone overboard but it looked good on the girl. Glancing at her neck, Mamoru couldn't help but smile he was right Kagome was Sailor Moon. Now he was just going to have to figure out how to keep the accident prone girl from getting seriously hurt again in the future. Offering his arm, the older boy delighted at the blush that was again across her cheek and contentment when she took the pro-offered arm. Today was going to be a good day for the two of them, of that Mamoru was sure.

"So I was wondering what you wanted to do?" Mamoru asked, he hadn't made any serious plans. In all honesty, the blue eyed man had thought about simply going to the park for a picnic. Then again there were several good movies out at the moment, and the museums in Tokyo were relatively top notch.

"I don't really know…What were you thinking?" Kagome asked, the wind was blowing today and she was certain it was going to turn her hair into a mess. Hopefully that wouldn't detract from whatever it was that he planned for the two of them. Today was really a nice day to be outside and wondering around, really it was simply a good day to do anything.

"Eh…what about going to Ueno Park? I haven't been in a while." Mamoru replied easily, the taller boy was actually rather fond of the park. It was free to children under the age of 18, and had several attractions, such as an Aquarium, a Zoo and several museums. There was also plenty of room for them to just wonder around and spend time together. They would have to pay for entrance into the museum as well as the Zoo or Aquarium if they so decided to go inside but it they always had nice things on display.

Kagome could only grin up at him before nodding, happily allowing herself to be steered toward one of the train stations that would take them to the park. Usually Kagome didn't have to use the train but it was a nice surprise when Mamoru simply shook his head before paying for her ticket and once more tugging her along gently. This was also a perk as it seemed to discourage any of the older men from come closer.

The ride was thankfully short allowing them to get off the crowded thing, that was the only down side to going somewhere at half Saturday. It was generally when everyone was heading home from school or work, at least in Japan. A quiet seemed to roll over them as they looked around them, Kagome thought that the park was a very pretty place to be. Many people though that Tokyo was nothing but metal and glass. They would be very wrong, there were several places to get away at least for a little while that came with living in such a large city with so many people. Museums, and parks were all over Tokyo not to mention there was a very large area along the beach that could be very relaxing.

Throughout the day, the junior high school girl couldn't help but feel something running along the back of her mind. Eventually Kagome could only smile as they walked through the park, the part they were going through was very much a zoo and she could only grin. It had been awhile since she'd just gone out and done something. It was also surprising to speak with Mamoru, it was obvious that the older boy was incredibly intelligent, and Kagome couldn't help but thing she would have to introduce him to Ami. Both of them were interested in the medical fields and Kagome wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they got on swimmingly

Mamoru also seemed to be interested in Kagome's love of folk tales or mythology, he wasn't surprised in the least to learn that she loved to write or read for that matter. They talked about music and the touched lightly upon family, Kagome was shocked and felt slightly guilty when Mamoru admitted that he'd been living by himself for a very long time. His mother and father had been in a car crash when he was a younger. Thankfully the apartment that they had lived in had been paid for as such he'd had a place to live and the school he'd been going to had been willing to pay his tuition and getting a part time job had paid for his food and water and light bill.

Kagome was in a slight bit of awe of Mamoru, she wasn't sure she could have managed to do the things that the older boy did. The dark blued eyed boy wasn't so much of a boy as he was a man, in most circumstances they were considered adults at the age of twenty. Kagome felt slightly inadequate and very young when she thought about what the older boy had to deal with. Though there was something she had noticed since she'd gone out with Mamoru, there were comments about the two of them almost constantly as they walked through the park. Many of them seemed to know who the older boy was and that left Kagome confused and more than a little baffled.

"Ah, what time was it that your mother wanted you to get home?" Mamoru asked, breaking Kagome from her thoughts. The dark haired girl simply looked up at him with amusement, that wasn't the sort of question she'd expected. Mamoru while generally very serious was also something of a tease and pestered her verbally with endless banter. The Tsukino girl couldn't help but enjoy the attention that she was being showered with.

"About 10 tonight, my dad didn't even want me to come." Kagome grinned, when Mamoru made a small face at that. She had accidentally walked in while Motoki had given the older man a talking to about what was acceptable on a date and what wasn't. Needless to say Kagome had broken down in to helpless giggles while Motoki had blushed and Mamoru had looked less than pleased.

Mamoru simply nodded, before taking her hand with a slight smirk at the blush that fluttered across her cheeks. The quiet between them was nice, and made the older boy wonder why he hadn't dated more often until he taught about all the twittering girls that he went to school with a wince. What neither of the two of them expected was the loud cry from down the way or the large amount of people rushing toward them. Kagome felt herself pale Youma, of all days they had to interrupt it had to be today.

Eventually in the confusion the two of them were separated, Kagome felt like she was about to cry couldn't they at least leave the Saturday's and Sunday's alone? It was about the only time Kagome and Ami got anything resembling a break. It was odd at how quickly the park seemed to empty all the while it was obvious to see that the animals were the ones that seemed to had been possessed. Finding a decent place to hide, Kagome pulled out the transformation broach and quickly changed. It was amazing how well you could learn to run in high heels when your life was in danger.

The thing in front of here was a new type of youma, it was large, larger than the others that she'd seen. Shoulder length scraggy hair, seemed to create something of a mane while the face was lined in black like that of a cheetah. The body was similar to that of a cat standing on its hind legs except it looked grotesquely stretched, the young woman couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman and she didn't want to. The thing didn't seem able to talk but it could point and she seemed to be the target, instead of saying anything Kagome repeatedly moved of jumped out of the line of fire.

Scowling Kagome could only hiss in pain as the youma itself began to come after her with cat like hisses and sharp claws. Large saber like teeth were bared demanding attention, Kagome pulled her foot back slightly before pulling it around in a half circle to slam into the creatures face. The yowl of pain only made the young girl smirk, she was going to have a little vengeance.

It didn't take long for the youma to get back up before its nails grew in length, it began to whip it's hands forward and the sharpened and enlarged nail shot forth like bullets causing Kagome to weave out of their way. Shifting onto one foot Kagome could only think that she wished that she had a better weapon versus being forced to simply rely on the small tiara for everything.

Leaning backwards, Kagome could only gasp as sharp fast claws shaved off the tips of her hair. Dropping to the ground, Sailor Moon drew her legs to her chest before kicking up and outward forcing the monstrous creature to bounce backwards and roll along the ground. Retaining her ground, the masked heroine pulled the tiara from her head "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The glowing spinning saw ripped through the creature, what Kagome didn't expect was the rough hateful laughed that rolled around her with spiteful intentions. Sailor Moon could only cry as a large ball of energy was thrown at her feet, sending the girl to the ground. The dark haired girl quickly rolled away from the approaching feet only to look up to find a man glaring down at her with a sinister looking on his face. Just as quickly he disappeared feet away as the tiara swung back into Kagome's hands.

Sailor Moon could only frown before scrambling to her feet, the man in front of her wasn't like the others. Something stood out about him, his was tall and seemed to be rather imposing in figure. Incredibly light blue eyes stared down at her with almost a leering smirk, while soft curling blond hair feathered around his head. The man before her was wearing a formal uniform, with red piping along the seams.

"Who are you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, she had no idea who the hell this joker was! He just seemed to powerful for her to even compete with! Scowling, Kagome had to jump as another bolt of energy crashed toward her.

"Sailor Moon, I am Jadiete the youngest general of the Dark Kingdom." The blonde gave a joking boy, there was a triumphant look on his face. A sharp rose shot across the blondes face a thick line of blood seemed to well up on his face. The blonde snarled, before disappearing completely leaving only the ruined side walk and a shaken sailor moon behind to look at the damage and the obviously ill animals. Just as her eyes were beginning to roll back in her head, a soft movement of black seemed to cover her eyesight before a feeling of being engulfed in warmth.

O o O o O o O

Kagome woke up gasping nightmares had become something of a common thing for her, memories that didn't seem to be hers danced in her head at night and almost all of them chilled her to the bone. Screaming in a golden land, screaming and then she always seemed to awaken at home or the dream would continue on to a white kingdom. The dark haired girl frowned as she came back to herself from the dreams, she was sitting in a rather plain bedroom which was obviously note hers.

The walls were a light cream color and outline in dark cherry would accents, a large window to her left allowed in large amounts of light. Directly in front of the bed were large closet doors as well as an attached bathroom, the her right was another door that probably lead out to the rest of the house. Looking down, Kagome could only blink at the lack of her normal clothing instead she found herself in a man's overly large button down shirt that felt rather silky, and a cotton pair of what looked to be boxers.

The teenager went still when she heard softly spoken words and could only close her eyes and listen quietly. Maybe this would explain why she happened to be naked in a place she'd never seen before, it was actually rather nerve racking for her.

"Really, she should be fine Mamoru!" A womanly voice replied easily. "I think it's really odd that she just passed out like that, it almost seemed like she'd lost all her energy. She'd probably going to freak out when waking up though."

"Thanks, Sango that's just what I was looking forward to. Either way, thanks. I would really worried." Mamoru looked at his neighbor, Sango was a healthy decade older than him and had three children all of whom he'd watched over at some point in time. She worked in a high ranking Law firm, while her husband Miroku happened to be a surgeon at one of the best hospitals in the city. The couple had always been rather kind to him and often times invited him up for dinner, or took him out when he did well with school.

"Don't worry, I expect you to bring her by at some point Mamo-chan!" Sango laughed at the sound of irritation that rolled off the younger man before dancing out the door which shut with a soft snap. Mamoru could only look at the door with an amused look on his face, he was a bit amused by Sango. She was always teasing him and trying to get him to lighten up or be more spontaneous.

"Mamoru?" Kagome finally spoke coming out into the hallway. She was more than a little nervous, she'd never been dressed like this in front of another guy and Motoki did not count. She hadn't seen her clothing and she would be much more comfortable out of what was now obviously Mamoru's clothing.

Dark blue eyes turned on her, and Kagome could only blush she had to look silly in such clothing. The younger girl never expected a gentle calloused hand to brush against her bangs ad forehead, his hand was so warm it almost made Kagome feel like dozing off again. Mamoru was looking at her with warm but serious eyes and a feeling of panic began to hit, had he found her as Sailor Moon?

"You don't have to talk about it you know?" Mamoru looked at Kagome's panicked face and felt a pinch inside himself. He wouldn't make her talk about the fact that she was Sailor Moon yet at the same time she couldn't help but worry of the girl in front of him. "I know what you've been hiding but I won't talk about it."

The older boy felt a slight panic rise up inside him when those big blue eyes turned on him, and seemed to well with tears. Instead he found himself with an armful of the smaller girl, and Mamoru could only sigh before holding her closely and began to run his fingers through her hair. It was hard on the body and on the mind to fight against those things of that he was certain. Generally three to four times a week, Mamoru helped Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury with the recent youma invasion. On some occasions he would arrive to late and the two of them would be falling asleep on one another. He wasn't entirely certain how the two of them were going to school full time and keeping their grades all the while trying to fight youma when they should have been sleeping.

"You don't care?" Kagome finally mumbled out, she wasn't about to let go. She knew that Luna was going to get onto her, but she hadn't told Mamoru. He had unfortunately figured it out himself or likely seen her de-transform, there was nothing she could do about it now. Kagome sighed, normally she wasn't one to snuggle against anyone. It was nice though being held tightly by someone, the gentle fingers running through her hair just made her relax all the more.

"Yes, I do care. But there isn't much that can be done about it can there? If you aren't destroying those things then, well Tokyo would be overrun. I'm not the only one that's noticed how exhausted you are ever day Kagome. Motoki worries about you just as much," Mamoru paused, he'd been plagued with indecision especially now that he knew that his idea was the truth. In the last two months, Mamoru had come to know Kagome every well considered her to be important to him. He even managed to control himself around Usagi, who he still wasn't exactly fond of something about the blonde girl just rubbed him the wrong way.

Sighing, Mamoru simply leaned back before grabbing the mask that he wore when he became Tuxedo Mask. Recently, he'd found himself fighting more and more of the youma sometimes with the Sailor Scouts and on a few occasions he'd been forced to go it alone. During those times a brilliant golden light came from him and destroyed them, it confused him more than he could say. "Besides you're not the only one with a night job."

Kagome frowned, only to look up and be utterly surprised to see the blue eyes that she knew so well looking down at her from behind a very familiar mask. Her own eyes were wide with shock and then worry, what would Luna say? Should she even try to explain it to the dark cat? The talking feline seemed to dislike Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask, she wasn't sure exactly why, he'd done nothing but be kind. Instead of saying anything, Kagome simply shook her head before burying her face against the strong chest that seemed to wrap her up in safety.

Mamoru snorted, in amusement before dropping his chin down onto the top of her head content to just let her bury herself against his chest. Removing, the mask the dark haired man placed it on one of the tables before returning his attention to the younger girl. Eventually Kagome calmed down enough, afterward the older boy returned her clothing and thought about how the smaller girl had looked in his clothing. That was something he'd had to reassure Kagome about. It had been his neighbor that had changed her clothing not him, Mamoru highly doubted that Kagome's father would like to hear about this particular date.

"How did you come about being Tuxedo Mask?" Kagome finally asked, while she had put most of her clothing back on the warm silky button up shirt was left on. It was large and comfortable, the sleeves even rolled up twice over the cuff barely showed her fingertips. The tail of the shirt fell around her thighs not much above her knees.

Mamoru sighed, before sinking down into the large over stuffed couch behind him. It was such a complicated question. It had taken him awhile to be aware of his own nightly wondering, but the search for the jewel that he'd spoken off had been something he'd been searching for years. The dreams thought… they had stopped or changed. He as a person had become more aware of the earth how it rolled and functioned and the urge to find the Silver Crystal had finally stopped as had his former dreams. Kagome had changed everything, the dreams and stopped almost as if meeting the smaller girl had stopped whoever was sending them to him.

"When I turned thirteen, the year after my parents had been killed I began to have a dream. At first it was only mist floating in the forefront of my mind, eventually it began to change shapes and I would see the figure of a woman. I couldn't see any details, just a vague shadowy outline. I didn't really uncover my own change until recently, I've been sleep walking for close to three years looking for that jewel. Then…then I meet you at the arcade, and again when you fought that youma at your friends jewelry store. That night the dreams had stopped. Then I began to see you as Sailor Moon on a regular basis, the dreams that had stopped changed becoming something completely different. That day you went after Ami, when she became Sailor Mercury it was then the dreams turned into war. Screaming, shouting, pleading….I wasn't a High School student in Tokyo anymore." Mamoru look frustrated and slightly in pain, and it rang in Kagome for some reason. War was a whisper in the magical Heroine's dream, she knew that were she had been was going to be engulfed in the war that danced along the pretty blue planet that had been invaded by monsters that had destroyed the Sun.

Kagome simply looked at him she felt slightly conflicted, she didn't know how to feel that he had abandoned his dreams because they had met. Yet at the same time it caused her to wonder at the change in the dreams and what they would mean for the two of them in long run. Kagome just sighed, before slipping past the older boys knees and sitting on the couch with him. Looking at the clock on the mantel, Kagome simply used him as a prop and could only sigh when one arm wrapped around her shoulder.

They spent the rest of the afternoon simply resting against each other until it was much later at night before they left to Kagome's home. The young girl of course changed clothing because her father and quite possibly her mother would not appreciate her state of dress if she returned home wearing Mamoru's clothing. After being walked, home Kagome ignored all the questions before locking herself into her room. There were just so many things she didn't understand, closing her eyes Kagome willed herself to sleep.


	5. Flowering Thoughts

**Previous disclaimers still apply.**

**Please point out any errors that need to be corrected.  
**

Chapter 5

Kagome could only sigh, ever since the date with Mamoru, strange things had started happening. The dark haired girl couldn't get up enough courage to talk with Luna or Mamoru himself, Ami on the other hand was going to go home with her tonight. Kagome fully intended to ask the girl for help, Kagome felt that she needed it more than anything. It had been two days since the youma attack at Ueno park, at it left Kagome shaken the way Mamoru spoke of the war made something in her ache, she was certain that the dreams were of a time long forgotten and it worried her more than anything else that had occurred in the youngster's life.

Blue eyes closed, recently she'd been trying to recall her own dreams and something seemed to stand out the most. The person who'd been the focus of the dreams seemed to be despairing even before the Kingdom began to fall to invaders. Something had made it hard for the person in her dreams to move, and she'd been killed in a relatively vicious manner by a man with silver shoulder length hair and bright icy blue eyes. The thing that seemed to stand out the most was the man in question seemed to regret it almost immediately, he'd bent over trying to stop the blood only for tears to fall down over the woman's face.

The first time she'd had that particular variation of the dreams she'd woken up screaming, her mother had held Kagome until the young girl finally stopped crying. Dark circles were starting to form under her eyes from lack of sleep and worry, but Kagome couldn't find it in herself to care. A deep sigh seemed to rumble along her desk as Haruna's voice echoed across the walls in a very boring drone, letting her head fall to the desk Kagome could only wait.

It was nearly an hour before school finally allowed them to leave, and Kagome could readily admit she was more than a little happy at being away from the school. While the school day generally allowed her over taxed mind to relax today it just seemed to make things worse, it had been a review day for several of her classes and Kagome had been able to do nothing but think about the things that had occurred on Sunday. The man Jadeite, or knowing that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask, whom Luna seemed to think of as an enemy? Was she supposed to simply give up her life for this princess that she didn't even know? How could Kagome even stop from resenting this person, Luna made it sound like the rest of her life would be spent watching over a delicate life.

The walk home was incredibly quiet, Ami had glanced at her out of the corner of her cornflower blue eyes on more than one occasion and Kagome felt guilty for worrying the other girl. The dark haired girl could only give a weak smile, the only good thing that had happened was that Mamoru had given her time to adjust and made it clear he would wait on her. Kagome had almost cried, there was so much pressure rolling around her now and it was a great relief to know that it wouldn't be coming from Mamoru as well.

Pleasantries were exchanged with her mother, before the two young scouts moved up the stairs toward Kagome's room. Once the door was shut and they were both assured of their privacy Kagome couldn't keep herself from speaking any longer.

"You know I went on a date with Mamoru on Sunday, he took me out to Ueno Park and we went through the Zoo. Some of the things that happened, well I just need someone to talk to." Kagome spoke something was telling her to keep some of the things that had occurred to herself, or that she should only speak with the people that she trusted. As much as she liked, or even loved Luna the cat was very stern and wouldn't be willing to understand how Kagome was feeling.

Ami studied Kagome, it had been a long time since she'd had friend and very few of them had been comfortable enough with the genius to share their secrets. The blue haired girl could admit it felt nice to be included in such things, "I won't talk about it unless you want me to Kagome."

The dark haired Tsukino, studied the blue haired girl it was so strange for the young heroine. She'd never felt so close to someone so quickly, in the last month it had brought the two of them to a very good understanding of one another. Both of them had dreams, and it was nice to be able to share those thoughts and ideas with someone outside the family. Kagome finally nodded in thanks, before speaking "The date ended rather abruptly, while Mamoru and I were at the Zoo we were attacked by a Youma. " Ami's gasp of shock at least made her feel better, at least she wasn't the only one that hadn't expected it.

"I was eventually separated from Mamoru. So I transformed, and ended up fighting the monster. Once the beast was defeated, Jadeite appeared. I've told you about him once, the blonde? He just seemed to radiate power, I don't think I've felt so week when near someone else until Jadeite tried to kill me. A rose nicked him as I lost consciousness, when I woke up I could hear Mamoru and one of his neighbors talking. Mamoru knows I'm Sailor Moon, Ami!" Kagome paused, it felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

Ami frowned, "That wasn't it though was it? What else happened Kagome?"

The ebony haired woman nodded once, before she began to nibble on her bottom lip. "Ami…Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask, I just don't know what to do. He told me about having dreams about the Silver Imperial Crystal, but that they dreams have changed to war. What…what he was telling me was so similar to my own dreams, a golden kingdom ruined beyond recognition. A white kingdom on the moon that fell to a similar enemy?"

Similar blue eyes lit with recognition, "A white kingdom that could always view the earth?"

"Are you having them to?" Kagome could only gasp in surprise and worry, they three of them really had nothing much in common save the fact that they were all rather smart and were now fighting aliens. When Ami nodded that she too, was having the dreams; something in Kagome stomach jumped. Why wasn't Luna telling them more? There were too many questions, and what if there was more at stake than just this Moon Princess? These monsters at the moment were attacking humans and even if they were looking for this "princess" they were doing everything in their power to help protect the civilians.

A quiet seemed to wash over the two girls, both had a similar look of worry a vulnerable fear that something was going to happen that was outside of their ability. Kagome finally moved, before hugging the blue girl and the Tsukino girl wouldn't admit to being utterly relieved when the hug was returned by strong arms. Sometimes being held made things better, and as much as Kagome liked Mamoru he wasn't someone that she could rely on yet. For the last month, Kagome and Ami had been fighting monsters that were happy to try to kill them. The two of them had fought together and knew from experience that they could depend on the other.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, instead both of them clamored onto the comfortable sized bed and simply laid there. Neither of them were really interested in school work at the moment, in roughly three weeks the first trimester of the year would be over, and summer break would be a welcome relief to what they had been trying to accomplish. It was more than likely that they would continue to be bombarded with youma, but it wouldn't have to contend with their school work which would be something of a relief. The school year was almost always busy, and while neither of them really minded the work it didn't do them a bit of good if they were so overly stressed that they couldn't find time to relax.

Both girls went still as a radio came on, it was something rather common in Kagome's household. Kagome's mama and her little brother Shingo both loved music more than they probably should, as such almost every single time that Ami had visited music had been played. While it could be distracting, for the most part it was just part of the background noise. While Kagome's home wasn't really in an extremely busy part of down, it didn't help with noise that could be found in all around the suburban building. In fact in some ways it was worse, dog and cats could be heard at all hours of the day and neighbors while friendly didn't really believe in being quiet.

For Ami it had been a new experience, it wasn't something that she would like to live with but it had been interesting to the see how differently her friend lived. Kagome on the other hand was ready to move in when Aoi-san would allow her to move in. Aoi Mizuno was probably one of the most beautiful women in Tokyo and it was easy to see why she was such a well-respected woman. Ami's mother while beautiful was also unfailingly kind and had a rather big heart considering the things that had occurred in her work.

The two bed room apartment that Ami and Aoi lived in was spacious and quiet, and while Kagome thought that at some point this might bother her the two nights that she had stayed with them over the weekend had been a now form of bliss. There was no Usagi whining with their mother about grades, Shingo wasn't there to scream and prank Usagi. The only one who would have been welcomed into the tiny home would probably be Souta, for all his love of sports Souta was a quiet and friendly little boy who idolized his older siblings.

Kagome finally shifted, until she was lying on her side, head propped up by her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "What do you think we should do Ami?"

Ami's eyes were closed as she simply listened to the sounds that were going on around her. It was relatively quiet now, no one was up and about it was too late and night. A frown covered Ami's face at the question, the young genius wasn't really sure what to do and agreed with Kagome. Luna was keeping to much from them, so much that it could actually hurt them instead of helping. Never mind the fact that Tuxedo Mask had been helping them more and more every fight, it also explained why Mamoru had begun to look as tired as the two of them felt.

Soft blue eyes finally opened to look into a second set of eyes that were so very much like her own, "I'm not sure Kagome. We really can't stop now. If we did the city would be in a bit of trouble, have you noticed that Sailor V has suddenly stopped being a hero? More and more the reports on violence are going down, but we aren't mentioned and neither is Sailor V. It's almost as if someone is blocking the media from finding out about us."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "I had noticed that, after the first time or two I helped or saved someone information about Sailor Moon seemed to simply disappear. I mean it's really very strange. There is also the fact that we have something else to worry about, when Mamoru and I were at the zoo….after I finished off the Youma I was attacked by a human. I mean we've seen Jadeite before, but he's never physically or magically attacked us before. If Mamoru hadn't been there as Tuxedo Mask, I think he would and could have killed me."

Ami's shifted then; to study Kagome, it was easy to see the worry and concern on the darker haired girl's face. Things had become more dangerous the longer they were in this battle, certainly they trained but neither of them had really signed up for this. In all honesty while Ami was utterly happy at meeting Kagome and was joyous at the fact she was beginning to make friends the young blue haired girl was beginning to resent Luna. The young genius wouldn't be surprised if Kagome was beginning to resent the black cat either, the darker haired girl had been relatively happy and seemed to care a great deal for Mamoru and Ami really couldn't see what was so wrong with the older boy that out Luna off so much.

The soft murmuring of the radio made both girls pause again, this time instead of music that both Ami and Kagome were so used to an odd radio program was on. It was a love program that happened to read love letters that were sent into the station, most of them were rather pathetic but the show had become very popular in the last few days. Neither of them were really that interested in the show, most of the love letters that had been sent in were rather tasteless.

"Oh…you know we really should get to sleep. We have school tomorrow.." Ami finally spoke, the two blue eyed girls shared looks of suffering before the covers were pulled up and the two of them cuddled down into the warmth of the old worn bed.

O o O w O o O

Jadeite sighed in relief; he'd brought in a large amount of energy and Queen Beryl while no longer overly angry at the lack of energy was furious at the lack of progress made to find the silver crystal. He was only thankful that the Queen hadn't learned about the attack from yesterday, Beryl would be furious if she knew he'd had the chance to destroy one of the Sailor Scouts and had failed. The blonde shuddered at the thought, Nephrite had seen it yesterday and had teased him silly. The brunette had refused to speak of it outside the chambers and for that he would be forever grateful to the older general.

Sometimes Jadeite regretted this, and he wasn't entirely sure how he'd come to work for the Queen. Sometimes the blonde had flashes of an American couple, they would be laughing and playing then something would happen and they begged for him to come home. They would beg for the person who took him, to return their son to them. Jadeite wasn't entirely sure that his name was really Jadeite, but it was so fuzzy as if it had happened years ago. It didn't make any sense though he wasn't that old to begin with was he?

White teeth worried at pale lips, this was something that had been concerning him for a long time. He didn't dare speak to Nephrite about it and Zoicite word be more interested in seeing him dead than helping. Kunzite would be willing to help, but Jadeite didn't want to worry the older man. A low heavy breath of air was released from his chest, making the hair upon his brow flutter. Worried blue eyes seemed to stare out at nothing until the youngest general simply disappeared in a dissolution of light, he had no idea two sets of eyes one grey and one emerald.

"What is wrong with him, Kunzite?" A deep voice asked, it was a worried question one that generally couldn't be found amount those living in the cold darkness that made up Beryl's reign.

Grey eyes studied the shadow to his left, "I am unsure, Nephrite. He has become unsettled since the arrival of the Sailor Scouts." The two of them were the oldest, Zoicite and Jadeite were the youngest and it wasn't unusual for the elder generals to meet and discuss their concerns for their younger counter parts.

Unless Jadeite came to them for help, neither of the older Generals would be able to do anything. There were certain rule that had to be followed least they come under the anger of the dark Queen. Both of the older men knew that it was unlikely that Jadeite would come to either of them for help, maybe it was because he was the youngest of them but he also had the most pride.

A sigh could be heard from across the room before a soft flicker in the dark room disappeared, Kunzite could only do the same there was little reason to stay in this chamber. While it was Jadeite's space the younger general never stayed in the dark room, much preferring to be in places with much light. Kunzite could only frown, he would have to do research it was odd that Jadeite had begun acting this way recently. This bore looking into, if Jadeite could be so changed by these scouts would it happen to the rest of them as well?

O o O w O o O

Soft clacking could be heard, Kagome and Ami were walking to school not ten minutes before they had dropped Shingo and Souta at the young Tsukino's school. It was hard to believe that it really wouldn't be to terribly long before the two of them would be Junior High student, in fact it was hard to believe that the two of them were in their second year of the Junior High school education.

"So Ami, made any more progress with Motoki?" Kagome asked, a slightly sly look on her face. Though the pink in her cheeks suggested that the girl was trying not to laugh; at Motoki's birthday party two weeks before Ami finally met Motoki's younger sister Unazuki and his girlfriend Reika. Motoki's girlfriend hadn't been pleased to find so many young girls at her boyfriends party, it was really only luck that she hadn't made a scene.

Ami wrinkled her nose at the teasing, it wasn't fair! She couldn't really tease Kagome about Mamoru anymore, the older boy teased Kagome enough to keep the dark haired girl pink-faced just from a glance. "Hmm, I think we are better friends than anything….but I still don't like Reika."

Both girls glanced at one another and couldn't help but burst into giggles, poor Motoki, none of his female friends or relatives liked his girl friend. His mother had gotten onto Reika almost the entire time they had been at the party leaving many of the guest, male and female more than a little amused at the older woman's diatribe. The walk was blessedly short both girls could only sigh before they left to go to their own classes, Ami had recently asked to transfer into Class 1 with Kagome and her sister. The school tried to bend over backwards for the genius girl, mainly because Ami would draw several smart minds with her once she attempted to enter a high school.

Waving, Kagome could only grin before going inside to sit with Naru and Izumi, Chizuru had been feeling rather bad the day before and had been hospitalized. Both Naru and Izumi could only grin up as her with amusement, "So, do you feel better now that you talked to Madame Genius?"

"Izumi!" Kagome scowled, she hated that name it was both demeaning and rude.

"Oh calm down, I'm just teasing. Besides Ami's alright, a little shy but alright." Izumi was still grinning, Ami new that Izumi had started calling her that. The shy blue haired girl didn't seem to mind, so Izumi intended to continue to call the smaller girl the Madam Genius.

"Did you hear the Midnight Zero last night?" Naru shook her head in amusement, Izumi was really silly and it was easy to see once you talked to her. Green eyes were studying the two of them with a curiosity that showed exactly how much Naru wanted to talk about the new show.

Kagome on the other hand groaned internally, "Yeah, Usagi was listening in. I could hear it in my room to. I wasn't really paying attention, we were talking about my date with Mamoru." The squeals that rent through the air was deafening, it also had the effect of causing several of their classmates to look toward them and many of the students outside poking their heads in to see what was going on.

"Tell all now!" Izumi demanded, her gray eyes were flashing in curiosity. She was one of many students that was curious about Kagome's beau. The older boy was gorgeous, and seemed well off which was always important in a future romantic conquest.

"Welll, his full name is Chiba Mamoru. I call him Mamoru. And Yes I do have permission Miss Naru!" Kagome grinned while the other to giggled helplessly. "He's a 2nd year at Moto-Azabu High School in Azuba, and he'll be turning 17 in August. "

"Arrgh, Kagome come on. That doesn't tell us anything!" Izumi new she was being aggressive but that didn't tell them anything! Four days, they had waited patiently, (well Naru had waited patiently) for this and that was all she was going to give them?

Naru snickered softly, Kagome was being mean winding Izumi up was something of a past time for Kagome and the older girl enjoyed it. "Yes, Kagome that can't be all. I want to know what the two of you did for a date, you were dressed awfully casual."

"Fine, fine, we ended up going to Ueno Park. We were going through the Zoo and there was some sort of attack. I ended up getting hurt, Mamoru took me back to his apartment and had one of his neighbors come help me." Kagome grinned, "I like his neighbor, she was really nice about everything and she teases Mamoru more than he teases me."

Naru and Izumi looked put out, before the red head finally spoke up, "That's so horrible though Kagome, I mean what a way to ruin a first date. I'm glad you're okay though, I heard a lot of people got hurt."

Kagome nodded, about to speak until Usagi came rushing in to take a seat on the other side of Naru. All three girls could only break into laughter, the blonde's hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, and she looked completely undone. Minutes passed and a concerned murmur began to pass through the classes room, Ms. Haruna was never late! They had been in her class for the last several months and not once had the older woman been late, when the sliding door finally opened it only reviled a very tired teacher. The older auburn haired woman didn't even seem to be able to walk and it was moments later that she simply passed out in front of the class.

It was a shocking thing to see your teacher pass out, for a few minutes no one said anything before the group of them seemed to go into action. Two of the boys took off, one to get the principle, the other to the teachers longue to get on the phone. Several of the girls, Kagome and Naru included moved to check on their teacher. It was rather worrisome to see that the fall had hurt the older woman causing a bloody spot to appear on her cheek and chin, though that seemed to be the only spot to be bleed besides a few red spots along her legs.

About fifteen minutes passed before a medical team appeared in white, they were very gentle loading Ms. Haruna up before the older woman was rolled out into an awaiting ambulance. The principle a Mr. Hayao, released the lot of them before releasing the entire school. Ms. Haruna wasn't the only teacher who'd been ill and passed out in class, apparently the older man was concerned that it was something of an epidemic and didn't want the rest of the school to catch whatever it was classes would continue the next day once proper replacements could be found.

Kagome sighed, Ami had been forced to go and see her mother which left Kagome walking home with Naru and Usagi. The two of them were doing most of the talking, on some occasions this would leave Kagome feeling left out but at the moment the dark haired Tsukino could only wonder if this was yet another attack by Jadeite.

Kagome's attention was brought back to her sister, only to find Usagi apologizing to Mamoru. "Mamoru!"

It was interesting for Kagome, this was actually the first time she'd seen the older boy in his school uniform. The blazer was a dove gray, with black trousers and a white dress shirt, the older boy was also wearing glasses and the young girl had to admit he looked rather adorable wearing them. The frames where thin silver, it was also pretty obvious that the older boy had taken off his tie as the ends of it was sticking out of his brief case.

The dark haired teen held his tongue, only to turn his attention to the dark haired girl a small smile on his face. At least Kagome sounded happy to see him, "Hey. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing much," Kagome replied, a slightly amused expression on her face. Usagi had a scowl on her face a mile wide, Naru on the other hand seemed utterly delighted with the way things were turning out.

"Then let's go, sorry ladies," Mamoru grinned, a slightly mischievous look in his eyes, before hooking arms with the smaller girl and walking away. Kagome's laughter made him grin, the fact that her sister was shouting her disapproval behind them did nothing but make his grin get larger.

"Mamoru! You are horrible, sometimes I think you do this sort of thing to make Usagi go crazy." Kagome could only sigh when the answer to her comment was met with an amused smile. The nudge to his side made him smile, it was interesting for Kagome. She knew from Motoki that Mamoru was generally very withdrawn if not polite, he rarely talked to the students of his school and was known for being stoic. But when the older boy was with her, it was like he was a completely different person. While Mamoru wasn't exactly loud, he was willing to talk to her though he seemed just as content to walk together or to enjoy a quiet meal. Most of the girls her age would dislike the lack of action, but Kagome enjoyed that things slowed down because of her secondary life as Sailor Moon.

The soft look sent her way made Kagome's toes curl and her cheeks pinken, the older boy really could be sweet. "So how is Sango-san?"

Mamoru blinked in surprise, "Fine, she wants me to watch over Kenji, and Hitomi this weekend. I don't suppose I could get you to help me?"

Large blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise, and Mamoru could feel his stomach clinch. He wasn't sure why, but Kagome made him feel things that he hadn't really expected to feel for anyone. When she nodded in agreement, Mamoru only smiled before a simple quiet seemed to roll between the two of them.

Eventually Kagome frowned, "Hmm, Mamoru, why are you out of school so early? I mean my school let out because several of the teachers passed out."

"The same reason. The principle thought it might cause several more students and other teachers to get sick or pass out, the last few days people all over Tokyo have passed out, many of them are still being hospitalized." Mamoru replied, a frown on his face. It really was strange, more so than usual.

Kagome blinked, her eyes widened "Do you think it could be Jadeite?"

"Jadeite?" Mamoru frowned, it was an odd name. Most children would simply be named Jade or something similar.

"The blonde that tried to kill me on our date." Kagome replied, it was mildly amusing to watch his eyes widen in surprise before shaking his head in disbelief. She could tell by the expression on his face, that Mamoru didn't know what to think of all this.

The blunt statement, caused the older boy to pause in step. Kagome took several steps further before pausing, she hadn't thought it would surprise him so much. "That's possible."

A sort of awkward quietness once more settled over them, only for Mamoru to take her hand. The walk would eventually lead the two of them to just outside her home, it wasn't really surprising. Both of them worried over things that couldn't be helped and they were more than a bit worried about how things would work themselves, it was bleak at least to Kagome. It was probably worse for Mamoru, he'd lost his family, his memories, his dreams were changing and was practically haunted by the Silver Imperil Crystal. A shiver seemed to follow Kagome until she went to sleep that night, there was something dark about this Crystal and everything that evolved around it.

O o O w O o O

Over the next several days, hundreds of women were hospitalized almost all of them were exhausted so much so that Doctors' all around Tokyo were worried that this odd strain upon the heart might very well kill some of the patients that had gotten the strange illness. The longer they were unconscious, the weaker and weaker the patient got almost as if part of their life source was being drained away.

It was at this point that Kagome and Ami began to notice oddities, all the women had gotten a purple flowering brooch from the Midnight Zero love show. According, to FM they didn't have a show called Midnight Zero, which was how they had ended up in front of the FM Station house with mildly put out looks on their faces. Luna had come along apparently very pleased that they were figuring these things out, but now they were sort of stuck.

"Kagome, do you still have that pen that you got out of the machine at the arcade?" Luna asked, her voice was a bit on the smug side and it was all Kagome could do to roll her eyes. Luna was so silly, but Kagome loved the young cat just the same.

"Yes, I do…." Kagome nodded, that she did indeed still have the pen. But the pen had gone under something of a transformation, it was no longer in shades of blue and instead it had become a copper hue, outline in gold. It really was very pretty and was dull enough looking that nobody though anything about, the jewel at the end of the pen had changed to a soft pinkish orange color.

" Well it's called a Disguise Pen. Much like your brooch and Ami's pen allow you to transform into super heroines, this particular pen allows you to change into different people. Well, go on…it will change the both of you!" Luna replied.

Kagome frowned, something about the energy of the peen felt different more specifically it felt hers. The brooch that she wore on occasion felt like it was borrowed and not quite hers, "Solar Power! Change us into policewomen!"

Bright flashes of light seemed to spark around them, before solid standard lace up shoes replaced, tennis shoes, skirts were replaced by dark navy blue. A slightly lighter blue button down shirt, beneath a thin water proof jacket also of navy blue, a navy blue tie, as well as a sergeant's hat, this also made them look to be mid to late twenties in age. Kagome's hair was now chin length and straight, while Ami had a proper pixi style haircut. The two girls could only blink in surprise, before they easily made their way past the patrol man and into the building.

Upon finding the correct booth, both girls went wide eyed at the side before them Jadeite was inside many of the men who were outside were unconscious or in a deep almost coma like sleep. Instead of saying anything, the two girls quickly transformed this was something they had been working on. Silent transformations without vocally calling out the transformation, they had both reasoned that intent was just as important if not more so than the words used.

Nodding to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon slowly eased open the door being careful not to make too much noise. Mist quickly began to fill up the booth, covering the men the monsters and Jadeite. The misty attack that Mercury used unfortunately for the enemy seemed to do quite a bit of harm to the electronics, and while the two of them felt guilty over the damage it wasn't the time.

Sailor Moon could only whisper, "Moon Tiara Stardust." The spinning tiara flew through the room, covering everyone except Jadeite who was only partially covered in the dust. Amazingly the dust had begun to show several different side effects, it removed the compulsions that the youma place on people, but it also seemed to cause paralysis to the monster in question.

Sharing a grin with her partner, Sailor Moon used the Boomerang attack to destroy the frozen monster. Once they were certain things were back into proper order, the two of them quickly snuck out. Luna looked mildly amused by their sneakiness but didn't begrudge them the easily one battle, if anything she seemed rather proud that they were beginning to plan things out in a much better manner. Needless to say, that night after everything was said and done they both agreed that they needed more help.

O o O w O o O

Jadeite shivered, the young blonde had never noticed the chill that covered his rooms in the Dark Kingdom. He never noticed his skin was beginning to warm and color seemed to fill his cheeks. That dust had done something to him, it was making him remember things. More than before…the memories made him ache, had he really always been part of the Dark Kingdom?

One memory in particular made him cringe, and it caused him to feel things that he didn't understand. It was obviously him, but he had been much young perhaps seven or eight, he was sitting on the bank during a very warm summer, cicada's and crickets were singing the occasion splash and yell of a frog broke the continual sound. And older man with soft yellow blonde hair, had put a worm on a hook before helping him throw it into the water, a ripple around the entrance simply caused him to giggle. Sharp tugging on the line, had his younger self squealing in delight before running up to a pretty woman with fiery red hair and blue eyes almost the exact shade of his own. A medium sized bream was resting on his line, that younger self had such a bright happy smile. It wasn't something that Jadeite could acquaint with the Dark Kingdom, which was cold and seemingly empty of emotions besides anger and a need or power.

The second memory terrified the young general, these memories seemed to be of a far distant time. It was almost as if he was reliving the past, a princess of the sun, a princess of the moon, and the prince of the earth. But it always ended badly, a broken body, a broken heart and a forced arrangement. It was very strange now, the faces were blurry but Jadeite felt that he should know them felt that he was once part of them and that there had been very few moments of happiness. Another shiver ran across his skin, the chill making him uncomfortable with worry a sigh slipped through his lips before he found himself sprawled out across the large bed that until that point he'd never felt the need to use. Pulling up chocolate covered sheets, the young man hid himself there. Jadeite just needed to think, he needed to ponder these images that were flashing through his mind and what exactly did they mean to him now.

*****As a note to those who are wondering, I am using the Japanese School system.

High School is 1-3 or Freshman/Sophomore, Junior, Senior, or grades 10-12

Junior High School is 1-3, or Freshman/Sophomore, Junior, Senior, or 7-9

Primary School is 1-6 which would be Elementary or Middle school depending where you are, which is 1-6

Another thing to note, is that the school year in Japan starts in April. It is on a trimester time line, as such school ends sometime in March.

Students go to school on Saturday's generally half the day, while Sunday's are generally free..

As such, Ami, Usagi and Kagome are all 8th years or in their second year of JH.

Shingo and Souta are in 5th and 3rd years of Primary/Elementary school.

Also Mamoru is in his senior or 3rd year of High School!

What do you lot want me to do with Andrew/Motoki?


End file.
